Sword Art Online: Abyssal Shard
by AnimeLover137
Summary: In a death game with 10,000 people trapped, Rayden was unfortunate enough to get involved in this madness. Together with his mentor and friend, Kirito, they were to survive this world where deaths were unavoidable. To complete Sword Art online, skills and strength alone are not the only way to win battles, but to win with a genius's brain.
1. Prologue

Sword Art Online: Abyssal Shard

Prologue

I narrowed my eyes as I focused on the screen in front of me. I nodded at the title of an article: 'Sword Art Online Release TODAY!'

Whoever made this was a genius, a man goes with the name Kayaba Akihiko, I believe. I've seen a picture of this guy before, every picture of his he was wearing a lab coat, with a poker face. But never less he was still handsome for someone in his age.

Leaning back on the chair and stretched from my stiff position, satisfied hearing bones cracking and popping back into the right space. I let out a tired yet relaxing sigh.

I spun my chair and stared at the digital clock on the wall, 12:55. I smiled. I've always wanted to fight someone in PvP, and Sword Art Online was lucky enough to be my first and actually be a VR, and I was lucky enough to be one of the 10,000 to be able to buy the game. Night and night I lay on the bed, thinking how to encounter certain opponent in certain situation. I grinned widely as the clock hit another minute.

Fighting with tactics just feels so good. I've played plenty games before Sword Art Online, all were in the computer, guns, robot fighting, capture the flag, blah blah blah, and it all depends on how you act when you face enemies.

Sure you can just solo the guys like a boss if you are good enough, but no matter how strong you are, you can't just go all out on twenty players in one go. That's when strategy comes in handy, you can just place a bomb under their feet, making a distraction to gather people in the spot, then bang, nothing more than piece of gores.

I'm smart, not like I am a arrogant asshole, but I really am. No kid. The prizes I won were too much I need to throw some into the trash, but no big deal.

"Shit." I muttered when the clock hit another minute. I switched off the button after turning the browsers. I kneeled down to bring up a large box still unopened, I tore off the tightly wrapped plastic and opened the box. A NerveGear remained untouched lies inside.

I carefully took out the helm and studied it like a diamond. I walked over the bed and placed the device on it, I opened the drawer and took out a few copies of Sword Art Online. I sighed when I looked at its cover. I spend an entire day in the line just to purchase this game. My mother didn't even complain when I told her I was playing a VR, she just told me to keep up the grades at school and everything she won't care a damn. Loving mother, huh?

I opened the lid and carefully took out the disc, studying if there were unfortunate scratches nicked, and placed it into the slot in NerverGear. I panicked when the game disc didn't enter the device, I tried a few times, then turned the disc over to give another try, and it went in as if nothing happened. I sighed in relief.

I took the cable and plug it in the plugin, connecting the power supply as well as the internet. I personally asked dad to upgrade the internet just because I don't want any lag to stop me from enjoying the game.

I smiled as I finished the preparation. Everything was going on smoothly. I looked back at the clock on the wall: 12:59, just in time.

I sat on my bed and put on my NerveGear, the metal was cold and sent shivers down my spine, it was tight enough to attach firmly around my head, but lose enough to feel comfortable.

Lying slowly on the bed, I blinked twice before I relax and closed my eyes, the clock within my sight slowly count down.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Link Start!" I uttered the magic words that would brought me to the wonderful land known as Sword Art Online

Streaks of colors appeared in the darkness, I felt myself pulled from my body and accelerated, the system automatically checked my senses. Then came to a sudden stop before a keyboard.

"Please insert you character name"

I was slightly startled by the voice, it wasn't robotic, but it was smooth, yet at the same time without any trance of emotions.

"Please insert your character name" the system repeated again.

I looked at the transparent keyboard with my mind in elsewhere. Name was quite important in the name. It gives people your first impression, if you make a stupid name, for an example, Soul Reaper, and people will just pick a fight with you and beat you to a pulp.

For an instant multiple names flashed through my mind, I searched for the right name for me, not too common but suit me. Then I know the name. "Rayden."

I don't really have any idea I came up with that name, but somehow it sounded right and something just told me behind my head to use the name.

"R." tap, "a." tap, "y" tap, "d." tap, "e." tap, "n." tap.

I pressed confirm after I finished entering the letters.

"Character name chosen, Rayden." My eyes narrowed and my eyebrow twitched. The system pronounced my name as 'R-ie-den', I expected it to pronounced as 'R-a-den'. But system is always a system. I shrugged.

"Please select your gender."

I immediately pressed Male. Some people prefer to have their character as an opposite gender, curious how to feel as a male or female. My back felt cold from the imagination.

Then I came to avatar customization screen, it started bold with simple cloths. I remained my hair color as blonde but change the hair style a bit, making it longer and smoother till it covered my left eyes. It doesn't really do anything, but it looks cooler. I increase the height of my avatar a few more inches, not to high like a freak, but just slightly taller than average. I've known that height is actually pretty important during fights, taller means longer arms and legs, longer arms equals to longer reach, longer reach means easier to hit players, easier to hit players mean easier to win. Look, common sense. My iris color remained the same, dark purple, not a common color for Japanese people, but it makes me stood out and unique looking. I turned the avatar around and spin it to look at in different angle, making small changes until it reached my expectations. I pressed the Okay button.

"Avatar customization, confirm. Please select your starter kit." Then the avatar I made disappeared and boxes appeared. I read through the columns carefully.

There were Heavy based, probably equipped with two-handed swords or war hammer with heavy armor.

There were also Mid-weight based, with one handed swords and shields, together with decent armor.

The last caught my attention. Light based the most suitable style and most potential style for me. Included daggers or rapiers, maybe light swords or short swords as well. The lack of armor was nothing really to concern about, with training and high level, the agility and reflex were more than enough to dodge slow strikes from the mobs or opponent. It also allows me to strike people in the weak spot with dead accuracy.

I pressed the box firmly.

"Light based kit, confirm." For a moment I thought I pressed the wrong selection in mistake. Particle of light surrounded my body, slowly dissolving me to polygons.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online, Rayden."

As the flash of light died down, I opened my eyes. I found myself standing in a clearing with beautiful white marbles planted in floors. Flashes of light keeps appearing, revealing more and more players who joined game. I looked down, I was wearing ankle height boots and cotton white t-shirt, on top was a small and simple piece of plain armor. It was so light that it felt like it was never there.

I reached for my back, where my sword would be in place, sure enough, my fingertips touched a handle.

This was just far too realistic. I pinched my face for confirmation. There was no pain but the touch, which was normal, since it was illegal to allow pain in VR, with swords and axes in your body probably wasn't to most comforting sensation you would feel.

I was unable to keep a grin from appearing from my face, this was real, I'm actually in a game, a frickin game.

My happiness was cut short when more and more people started to appear, cheering when they finally arrived Sword Art Online.

I hate noisy and lousy people, no matter how I tried, they always managed to bother the crap out of me.

Unable to survive the onslaught of the over-whelming voices and screams, I started into one direction.

Since I never full dived before, I was a total newbie in the system and fighting. Sure I had spent most of my time in front of the computer surfing in the internet hoping to find some information about the game, but since the game hadn't boot just yet, there weren't much information expect the company and the designer of the game.

That caused me to think, I was quite sure that there were, 1000, person if I remember correctly, those lucky bastards were able to get the Beta version of the game to try out, the test was available for a month or two. That also means that that they had a two month head start and know how the system works.

I wandered without a thought and bump into a person.

"Opps," I looked down at a hooded figure at the height below my chin, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching."

The person looked up, and I caught a clear view of the person. A female, and I gulped mentally, I was never good with handling people, I don't really have friends, much less than know how to deal with a girl.

"Nah, it's me who needed to apologize," she had light blonde hair, rather short for girls, and weirdly three whiskers like marks on both cheeks, like a _rat_.

"Are you new to VR?" she asked with a annoying high-pitched voice, as if she was picking a fight.

"Mm? Oh, yeah," I said with my mind in somewhere else.

Wait, what on earth?!

"Wait, how do you even know that." I eyed the short girl. This never turned out to be good.

"That's no big surprise, come on, I met people like you before, they were also clueless and wandering around like you just did." She shrugged.

I raised an eyebrow, "are you a stalker?"

She looked at me blankly for a moment, before bursting out in laughter.

I waited for her to calm down as she was holding her side.

"Stalking? How did that even come to your mind?" I sighed in relieve.

"Of course I am, that what information broker do." My eyes snap open and my lips parted. i admitted it, i was impressed with her straightforward attitude. I overcame my shock and smile a bit.

"Do you have shame? stalking a beginner? Are you the type to pick on weaklings?" I asked, "just to tell you, I am not as weak as I seems."

"i doubted it." she said without batting a eyelash, "stalking was quite my hobby, but no, you are just a starter so I won't even bother to scam you just for a couple thousand cols."

Cols are the unit for money and coins in this game. Since I just entered the game, like, five minutes ago, so the amount I currently had probably wouldn't even cause a thing.

"Okay, I get your point," than I asked her accusingly, "then why are you after me, I know I am rather attractive, but if that what you want I would need to decline your offer." She blushed, and then she coughed to hide her embarrassment.

"that was a good try, but that won't work on me," she grinned, "I always pity guys like you, not knowing what to do in the game and walking around like idiots," my smile on wavered, "and so I am going to give you a little hand."

"Aren't you a information broker? I don't have the money for that." I questioned.

She waved her hands dismissively, "of course not, I will tell you this for free since you are a beginner." My ears perked up at this, "go south, and when you come across a path, follow it up the hill, then you will see two player fighting mobs on the field, go to them and tell the kid with black hair that 'the rat' told you to come here, then he would know and tell you how the game runs."

I carefully memorized her words in my mind and muttered the paths for confirmation, after I was sure I had all of them in mind I turned to the waiting player and said sincerely, "thanks, I can't ask for your return." I bowed.

She sighed under her hood, "ohh, cut the crap, this is just a one-time pass for you, but the next time it will definitely cost you. Take care, maybe we will meet again in the future." She turned to leave the crowd street.

I called at her small back, "hey!" she turned, "I don't think caught your name."

"Argo!" she said, "name's Argo." And she continued and disappeared in the crowd of players and NPCs.

I smiled at her kindness and turned to leave as well.

* * *

><p>I followed her directions and find myself on the path she told.<p>

That was when I heard yelling, and heavy thuds. Judging from the sound I was able to know this was the place I was looking for. I rushed towards the source and stared from a distance.

Two figures were standing on a grass field, they were both too far for me to see their faces clearly, but I was able to identify both were males. One of them had black hair, wearing leather armor on top of his blue shirt. Another one was with red hair, having a headscarf.

I walked towards them, watching as a boar like mob smashing his head hard on the dude's groins, in winced as I heard his screams of pain. I kicked peddle, making enough sound just for the two of them to notice my presence. As if a cue, both of them turned to my direction. And I got a better view of both of the players I was searching for.

One of the dude got raven black hair, the one Argo told me to find. His hair was long enough for it to fall and cover his left eye. I got to admit, he avatar was rather handsomely created. He was about the same height as I was, if not a couple inches shorter than me.

The red dude had long hair for a boy, but short hair for a girl. His body was built like me and the dude in black. Both were studying me, as if I was a about to eat them alive.

The dude in red pointed his curve sword at me, "Are you a PKer? If that is the case I will ha—" The poor guy never got to finish his sentence. The boar he was fighting a moment ago charged and crashed at his side.

I could not help but let out a chuckle at the scene. "Poor guy." I turned and looked at the boy in black, who was giving me a wary look.

"Hi…" I thought for a second, "'the rat' told me to be here, she said you will teach me basic things I need to know about this game." I finished feeling a bit bothered.

The boy turned and cursed, muttering something under his breath.

He sighed and said, "very well, since I was teaching him," he pointed at the other guy, who was still getting his kicked by the mob, "he asked the same thing, so I guess it won't hurt helping another." He smiled a tired one, "as people say: the more, the merrier."

I was able to study others based on their actions. Seeing him stuttering when he was talking to me, I could see he was a gamer in real life, one that had lack of communication in the real world. But despite of that, he's willing to help two strangers without something in return. I guessed he was a pretty nice guy. He was probably somehow like me.

"Thanks, I will be in your care, then." I nodded in respect. The guy smiled.

"My name is Rayden, nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

He stared at my hand for a moment before taking it, locking it in a handshake, "mine is Kirito, and he is Klein." He pointed at the guy in red. I glanced at Klein, and noticed his health bar dangerously low in yellow.

I pointed at him, "You better help him before he got killed." Kirito looked at the boar and sighed. He rested his sword on his shoulder, at first nothing happened, then the blade got enveloped in a orange glow. My eyes widened in amusement.

Kirito lunged in inhuman speed, as he was about reach-length, his sword came down in a blur. i could even hear the whistling sound of the air cleaved through from where I am standing. Leaving a clean slash on the boar mob, it combusted into thousands of shards of blue polygons. I whistled. badass.

Kirito stood and swung his sword left and right, a move that flicks blood of the blade. He sheathed his sword and offered Klein a hand, who accepted and stood up with difficulty.

"man, that was hard as hell." Klein said, scratching his head.

I looked at Kirito, "looking Klein fight that thing was enough to know, how you do that thingy? The swing that killed the boar?"

Klein looked at me, "wait, you know me? Do I know you?" I smiled.

"Name's Rayden, nice to meet you." I offered him a handshake.

"Oh! Nice to meet you too." He grabbed my hand and shook. My smile frozen, a little bit too much for my opinion.

Kirito spoke up, "if you two are done, I suggest we get started."

We nodded.

"before that, may I have a look on your sword? Rayden. So I can know you style in fighting."

"sure, please." I took my sword out of my sheath, and offered the handle to Kirito. He took it and weighted it on his hand.

"Yhis is light, fast, but it won't deliver huge damage." He muttered as he turned the blade around to look at the hilt.

I said, "Yeah, that is what I aimed for, striking weak spots and take advantage of their weakness. Sending the opponent damages with numbers of strike. That is how I wanted to fight."

Kirito out a figure on his cheek as Klein exclaimed, "Wow, dude, you really thought this through."

Kirito said, "That is good, but you need dead accuracy and a brain to fight the battle." I smirked.

"Believe me, this is what I am best at." I took the sword back from Kirito.

He stretched and said, "so we shall start now. I will teach you guys attacks, Sword Skills."

Klein asked, "you mean the glow thingy in your sword when you killed the pig." I nodded in agreement.

"Yep, Sword Skills is basically how you fight battles in Sword Art Online." He unsheathed his sword from his back, "an attack that had combos, and gradually stronger the more strikes it had in one skill."

He raised his sword upon his head, instead of orange, it glowed purple this time.

With a silent battle cry, Kirito swung his sword. The next second the skill ended, leaving a faint trance of shimmer in the air, drawing a V.

Klein's jaws dropped while I grinned widely at the technique I soon to learn.

"that," Kirito began, "is a two hit combo sword skill, Vertical Arc, one handed sword skill."

He pointed at Klein's sword, "you will needed to learn another skill, since your is a curve sword. Rayden can copy mine since he too is a one handed sword user."

Klein moaned, "ehhhhh…"

Kirito turned to me, "so what do you want to know other than sword skill."

I grinned, "nah, that pretty much it."

I've looked through articles in the internet, about beating the one hundred floor to clear the game, how the trading and cash works, how the mobs spawn, what happens when we die, how to work on the menu and potions and stuff. I had heard of sword skills in the internet, but it was harder to understand how it works without personally experience it myself.

Kirito smiled, "cool," he put his index and middle finger together in his right hand and pulled them down, a menu appeared in the thin air. "it's still early, you guys want to do some more hunting?"

"Hell yeah!" "sure."

* * *

><p>After spending hours of hunting and grinding, the sky of Anicrad was orange by the time we were exhausted. We sat on a hill, overlooking the beautiful view of the far-too-realistic world of Sword Art Online.<p>

"Man, I had a blast..."Klein muttered loud enough for us to hear it, "whoever made this is definitely a genius."

I nodded, "it's hard to think that this is a game, this is just too real." I lay on the grass, "I'm glad I was born in this generation."

Kirito said while still looking at the setting sun, "is this the first time you both full-dived?"

I closed my eyes and said, "yeah, I just happened to buy NerveGear just to play Sword Art Online."

"Yep, same for me too. I spend the whole night outside just to buy the game, the last copy was sell just a few in the line behind me, I was lucky." He turned to look at Kirito, "but you are ten times luckier, you got to be in the Beta test."

I snapped my head to the swordsman, "Wait a sec, you are in the Beta?"

"yeah, I though you know about that already."

"no, you didn't even bother to tell me, you lucky bastard." I scowled as he just smirked. "you never asked."

We three had grown close to each other during the three hours, and I had to say, those to have become one of my friends. They didn't act like I was a Mr. Perfect; someone they could not approach. They treated me as if I was the same as them, not like a super genius with an IQ higher than Albert Einstein.

"One more thing," I asked, "How high up did you get before the Beta ended?"

Kirito narrowed his eyes at the distance, "we got to the eighth floor in two months." Then he lips curved upwards, "but this time with so this much people, we can cut the time in half."

"You sure is confident, you are really into this game, huh."

Kirito took out his sword and looked at the blade, his expression was somewhat...dreamy?

"Sometimes I feel much more alive in this world than the real world. You don't need to be bounded to limitations, what matters here is a blade." He stared at the sword for a moment before sheathing it.

Gamers got caught up with mental stress and avoided communication with the society, some of them who were worst even refuse to talk to their own family. But i doubted Kirito was the later one.

"Now that resting is over, you guys want to go hunt some more?" he asked us.

"I can't," I waved my hand, "I need to log out for now, I have some business to do in the real world."

Klein sighed, "me too. A pizza is on its way to my home for 5:30."

"Then you better get going, it's already 5:20."

Klein shot up, "Crap! I gotta go, now." He opened his menu, "but before that…"

A window popped up my screen.

**Klein wants to invite you as his friend, do you accept?**

I raised an eyebrow at the grinning dude, I looked back at the window and pressed accept. I looked at Kirito and saw him doing the same.

"Yosh, this settles it!" Klein said loudly.

Then a idea popped out my mind. I shrugged, why not.

I opened my menu, select social and then select friends. Then the option appeared friend invitation. I pressed it and typed in the search column, K-i-r-i-t-o. Only a player appeared. I guess Kirito was not a name everyone uses.

I selected it and pressed sent invitation. Later another window appeared saying that the invitation was sent.

I looked over to Kirito and saw him looking back at me. I smiled at him, and he returned with a grin. He pressed on the window.

Once again a third window appeared: **Kirito had accepted you as his friend.** A smile appeared once again.

"Eh? There is no logout button…"

We turned to Klein, who was scratching his head in confused.

"Look carefully, it should be in the lowest option-" Kirito froze.

"Look, i told you. It's not there..." Klein seemed proud that he finally got Kirito speechless.

Out of curiosity I closed the previous two windows and scrolled down to the lowest option. My fingertips froze at where the logout button was. The option was still there, but the column was empty.

"What the hell…"

Even Kirito seemed bothered as well, "probably because this is the first day of the launch, there might be some bug." It was like he was convincing himself rather than us.

"Is there some other way we can log out?" Klein wailed, "Return! Log Out! Escape!" he did some weird posture. Awkward silence greeted him.

"umm, you might want to know the time." I told Klein. He looked at the main menu and cried, "NO! MY PIZZA AND GINGER ALE!" he fell to his kneels.

"Aw! Can't I just remove my NerveGear from my head?" he raised his hands on his head, trying to grab air.

Kirito shook his head, "no, all the signals the brain gives out will be blocked and sent to the avatar, we cannot move our bodies when we are still wearing the NerveGear."

"crap." I cursed. Mom will scold the hell out of me when I was late for class.

"Are you serious?" Klein murmured.

"We cannot log out until someone pulls NerveGear from our heads. Until then, we are stuck."

"Oh shit, I live alone in the apartment," he turned to ask me, "how 'bout you? Ryden."

"I got my parents, but they come back at eight. How about you? Kirito."

"I have a mother and a younger sister, they'll come back soon-" Klein ran up to Kirito and took his collar, "You have a younger sister? How old is she? Is she avilab-" I laughed when Kirito kneed Klein in the crotch, hard.

"Dude, how old are you? I don't know you are into little girls, Klein." I wiped tears from my eyes as Klein whimpered in imagined pain.

"But this is strange," Kirito said ignoring us, "unable to logout in a virtual world is a fatal mistake for a VR, it is just impossible to remain unnoticeable."

True, Argus should never allow this to happen in the first day of official service, if they did, they should fix the bug in a blink of an eye.

"Did you contact the Game Master?" I asked Kirito.

He nodded, "I did, but he is not answering."

"I am just so confused now!" Klein grabbed his hair and pulled.

Suddenly, a bell rang.

"What?"

It rang, twice, thrice. We were still frozen, I sucked in a breath. I caught Kirito trembling in the corner of my eye. Then a glow swallowed my body. No, not only mine, Klein and Kirito were also in the same situation as I am right now.

"What is happening?!"

Before someone could answer that question, we disappear in a flash of white.

* * *

><p>The glow died and I opened my eyes, what greeted me was no expected. Instead of the dusk of Anicrad, I see people, many, too much, so much that it was unreal.i scowled unconsciously.<p>

"Why are we here?" I turned to see Kirito and Klein, I sighed in relieve to see them. Just to clarify, I am not in this whole bromance thing, when something was happening that you had no idea of, that you should be the same as me. I hate not knowing things, I always in the top of the year, knowing everything that nobody knows, even that implies for teachers. Something that was out of your knowledge was frightening.

"Someone forced a teleport." Kirito murmured. The bell was still ringing as more and more people continued flashing in.

I tiptoed to take a better view of the place. It was like an arena in Rome, then I noticed the floor, which was made of snow white marble. In an instant I noticed this was the spawning area where everyone appeared when they logged in the first time.

Someone shouted, "Up there!" we looked up and saw a red hexagon in the sky. I narrowed my eyes to get a better view, a simple word, WARNING.

I hoped this teleportation and warning thing was to tell us the bug and tell us not to worry, but somehow I knew things would not go as I hoped.

The red hexagon spread, one to two, two to four, four to eight, etc etc. soon the whole sky was covered with a red barrier.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath, knowing something was off. My instincts yelled at me, telling me that this was going to be something unpleasant.

That was when red blood like liquid leaked through the crack, more and more followed, gathering in a single spot. Than the disgusting ball of liquid started to shape, extending, widening, creating. Soon there stood a figure the size of a Titan, it was hooded with a red robe, hovering above the players as if about to crush them under its feet. Players started to shift uncomfortably. But instead, I deep voice rang out from his expressionless face.

"**Attention, players.**" A deep voice said, it was deep and smoothing, but somehow I couldn't relax, instead I got wary towards the unknown figure, "**Welcome to my world.**"

I raised my eyebrows. He said 'my world', so I guess this was the Game Master, or Kayaba Akihiko more accurately. The way he said my world probably had another hidden meaning within it.

"**My name is Kayaba Akihiko, I am currently the one and only person who can control this world.**" One and only?

People started to murmur about the name, everyone in this game probably know this man as he was the one who made this game, also the first VRMMORPG with NerveGear.

"**I am sure you have all already that the logout button in the main menu had been removed.**" Kayaba continued as he opened his menu, I sighed as I knew my guess was right, "**However, this is by no means a mistake**." My thoughts froze dead in track, unable to process what he just declared.

"**I repeat, this is not a mistake, but a true feature of Sword Art Online.**"

"Feature?" Klein asked the question for me.

The genius continued, "**You are all unable to log out of SAO, and no one in the real world can remove or interrupt its operation. Should it be attempted, a powerful burst of microwave radiation emitted from a transmitter in the NerveGear will destroy your brain, thus ending your life**."

Murmuring spread through the crowds once again. I shivered.

"What's he saying?"

"I'm sure it's an act to get us excited."

"Come on, enough already."

Klein asked, "What is he blabbering about? He's out of his mind." He turned to Kirito, "Right?"

I shook my head and answered Klein, "no, I read through the articles about NerveGear. The signals emitted by it acts like a microwaves. No , it is the same way as microwaves."

Kirito carried on, "If the safety was off, frying a brain won't be impossible."

"Then if we cut of the power supply-"

"Nope, that won't work too, since NerveGear got an internal battery." I stated.

"This is absurd, why would this happen?!" Klein complained.

"**Unfortunately, it's certainly possible that a player's family or friends would ignore this warning and attempt to forcibly remove the NerveGear. As a proof, 213 players have both retired from this world and the real one."**

"213? That many?" I questioned aloud. Shit, my ignorant parents might had their anger getting the best out of them and pulled NerveGear out from my head.

"Unbelievable, I can't believe this!" Klein yelled, shaking his head widely.

"**As you can see, news of my warning and the numerous victims are being spread worldwide." **Windows appeared and surrounded him, news, articles, browsers of the deaths and livestreaming.I sighed. Hopefully my parents would reconsider before ending my life.

"**Thus, it should be safe to say that the danger of removal attempts has become minimal. I hope you will all be at ease and focus on completing the game. But I'll like you all to keep this in mind. From this moment onwards, all methods of revival in the game will no longer be function." **Kayaba reminded,** "If your HP hits zero, your avatar will perish for eternity, and if that happens." **He paused before delivering the shocking news,I got an assumption and hoped it was wrong, **"The NerveGear will destroy the brain." **my luck hit the bottom.

This time there were no shouting or whispering, but replaced with silence. All the players were too shock to react, and I was no better.

I gripped my head. This couldn't be happening, no, no, this was wrong. I was near insanity when Kayaba continued his speech.

"**There is only one way to for your freedom: complete this game." **No way, all the floors, the Betas only were able to hit the eighth floor only. By the time we really meet the goal, how many of us will be left?

"**You are all in the first floor, the lowest point in Anicrad. If you conquer a floor's dungeon and defeat the floor boss, you may continue up to the next one." **A blueprint of the floating castle appeared. "**Assuming you managed to defeat the final boss on the 100****th**** floor, the game will be considered cleared."**

"100 floors? Is that even possible?" Klein said as Kirito remained motionless, unable to speak a word.

"**Last but not least, I've prepared a present for all of you in your item storages. Take a look."**

Curiosity kills a cat, but I could not help but to click on the storages, and a single item appeared. "Mirror?" I select the item and it materialized out of the thin air, I caught it and looked at reflection of my avatar. Long blonde hair, purple eyes, handsome, but nothing happened.

"WA!" Klein cried out.

I turned to look at him, but in his place was only a flash of blueish white light, same as teleportation, but not quite the same since Klein didn't get sent away.

I heard a scream and turned to Kirito. He, too, got enveloped in light.

"What is hap-" I was cut short when I was blinded as well.

A moment later I opened my eyes, looking around suspiciously for another surprise attack.

"Eh?! Who are you?"

"That's what I'm about to say."

I turned and saw a guy with black hair and a guy in red.

"Kirito? Klein?" I asked both of them.

"Who are you? Wait, are you…Rayden?" Kirito said.

I nodded grimly as I studied him. Unlike his avatar, he was shorter and had shorter hair. His face had slight changes, almost making him look like…. a girl.

I would be laughing if I wasn't in this current situation.

He looked cute…. Umm, shit, did I really have that crossing my mind? gross.

Klein hadn't change much himself, his body didn't change that much, so was his face. But his hair was shorter and his headband was pushing his hair up.

Klein checked himself out in the mirror, "but why do we look like our realselves?"

Realization drawn towards me, "The NeveGear…"

Kirito nodded, "The NerveGear covers your entire head with a high density transmitter, so it can calculate what your face looks like."

"And before we entered the game, we were told to touch our bodies, maybe that scans our body, that might be the reason why we look and shaped like how we are in the real world." I guessed

"That's the closest assumption…" Kirito agreed.

Klein yelled, "why will he do this, for what?!"

I pointed at Kayaba, "I'm pretty sure he will tell us."

"**Right now, you're probably all thinking, 'why? Why would I, Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online and NerveGear, do such a thing?'. I have already achieved my goal. I've created the world of Sword Art Online solely just for my personal entertainment."**

My eyes flared with anger, why would this man do such a thing just for enjoyment?

"**And now, the preparations are complete," **his robe shimmered,** "this concludes the tutorial for the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you best of luck." **

The giant wavered, his form flickered and the robe melted back to red liquid. Then slowly, defying the laws of gravity, it floated upwards as if weightless and seeped through cracks of the red barrier, and finally disappeared from sighted. About the same time, the barrier of hexagon faded away, leaving nothing but pure tension in the air.

I was unable to move a finger, my lips trembling and unable to take further action. Even though I was smart, but I never said I was good at dealing to life and death situation. No shit, but this was something out of everybody's league to deal with. I was still awestruck when someone tucked my armor.

"Rayden, Klein, come with me a moment." Kirito said seriously, "This is real."

I shook my head and slapped my face hard. Even though I could not feel any pain, I still feel the stun from the slap. As prove my cheek was tinkling a bit. I felt stupid for feeling powerless just now, even if I was, I hate doing something that shows weakness and fear.

However Klein looked like wetting his pants. I growled in frustration and grabbed his shoulder. I roared into his face, "Pull yourself together! Klein!" his eyes shifted from the place where Kayaba was to me, "you heard what he said up there, this is no longer a game, this is life or death. There isn't time to hesitate." I told him while shaking him out of shock. I turned pulled Klein with me and followed Kirito. He lay low and went through crowds with letting people noticing him, which was easy since they are still processing what the monster told them.

Just as we entered a dark valley beside the spawning area, ear-piercing screams of terror and anger were heard. They were so pained that I flinched. I almost wanted to stop and go hid in a corner, crying and praying this was all a nightmare, hoping everything would be fine when I woke up. Playing with my dog, chatting with my parents, go to school, like things I do every day. But I knew this was all just excuses to escape my fears, an act that insulted my own existence.

I forced my legs to move and took a uncertain step forward, I doubted I could walk long before breaking down.

But that wasn't necessary. Kirito stopped and turned toward us. Klein had recovered to able to know the situation.

"Look, if what he said is right, then we will need to survive to get back to the real world." He flicked his hand and the menu appeared, "we are in the Starting City. Resources in this floor is limited, Col and EXPs. And soon players will go around and grind for levels. So we will need to move to another town as soon as possible, faster than anyone, finish quests and receive rare items. The sooner, the better."

I nodded, this sounded like a plan, a plan that I would gladly take part of. There was no place for sympathy or pity. It's either us or them. I'm sure people would choose to abandon their friends just to survive. That was one of fatal flaw all humans have.

"I want the two of you to come with me." Kirito stated calmly.

I knew this was coming. Kirito was a Beta tester, one of every ten players that actually know what they are doing. Besides, I did not really have a reason not to go with Kirito, I never got any friends other than Kirito and Klein, Argo didn't really counts since she was a information broker. But there were no reason that bounds me here. But with Kirito I would have a higher choice to live.

I walked beside Kirito and gave him a smile of appreciation, who smiled in return.

But Klein was another case.

"um… look guys,… I had stayed in the line with my friends for the whole night to get this game. Some of them are still in the spawning area…. And you know I cannot leave them alone…"

My heart throbbed with pain. We all know that the resources could not be enough to divide to a small group of number. So what Klein's hinting was leaving him with his friends while Kirito and I level up and collect loot.

Kirito sighed heavily, probably guilty to leave Klein behind, "I see. Then we will be going."

"Send us messages if you are in trouble, and we will be more than happy to help." I added, hoping to lift up the tension.

Klein smiled, "thanks, guys. I'll see you guys around." He waved.

Kirito turned to leave while I follow in suit. This was too much stress for one day.

"Hey! Kirito! Rayden!" we turned.

Klein in the alleyway grinned, "Kirito , you have a nice face, just my type." He teased playfully. He then looked at me, "Rayden, I'm sorry to tell ya that you are too cute to be my type, fon't get sad. but definitely a gorgeous face."

I sweatdropped, but I managed to return the words, "You are not bad yourself, maybe one day a dude might ask you out." He laughed nervously, "I'm sorry I'm not gay."

Waving a final goodbye, we turned to leave for real this time.

Halfway out, I turned to look back. Klein was long gone, leaving no sign behind.

My face twisted with guilt. The first friend I made gone in just one day, one single freakin' day.

We got out of the Starting City wordlessly, none of us bothered to say a word.

The field outside was empty. Nobody had gone out before us yet, still caught up with the chaos. A advantage for us. Hopefully Klein would get his friends into a party and start organizing.

Out of a sudden, Kirito roared, a one full of fury and sadness, but determination at the same time. He dashed forward on the path, I followed.

This was no longer a game. There was no happiness and excitement, just desperation and fear. A **death game**. One that means death if you perish in the game.

Kayaba Akihiko told us that to escape this world of death. We were to clear all 100 floors. It was too difficult, next to impossible. Something we all knew when he told us. He wanted us to cower, watching us fighting to death just for fun.

But that I won't satisfy him, I would never bow down to him. I will escape this hell of a world. **I will survive.**

I glanced at the path, a wolf had spawned right in front of us, blocking our way. It's red eyes glared at us. It ran towards us and lunged.

Kirito screamed to meet the wolf, parrying its claws with his unsheathed sword. I drew mine as I dashed forwards, activating a sword skill and the blade buried deep into its chest. It froze as if lagged as it exploded into data.

I glared at the sun and screamed.

Currently stuck into a death game by its inventor, Kayaba Akihiko, and was told to clear the game for survival. I am now called Rayden, and I am going to be the one to save everyone from this hell pit.

**So this is a story I just wrote. I am going to pair Rayden up with Asuna, cause she is my baby girl. Please give me some feedback, so I can improve my writing. Also I can't promise I can update frequently, but I will try my best. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online: Abyssal Shard

Chapter 1

It's been two months since the death game started. And it's been two months since Kirito and I left Klein and went leveling ourselves.

About two-hundred players died both suicide and from fighting.

Our daily routine for the past days were as following: wakeup, eat, fight, eat, fight, eat, fight, sleep. This had lasted for too long already. But neither Kirito nor I had complained a single bit. We knew this was for the best to keep our survival rate the highest.

A while ago we both got Anneal Blade for our own. Kirito had claimed Anneal Blade was the best blade available in the first floor to third floor, the quest to obtain the blade was called Secret Medicine of the Forest. We accepted the quest from a NPC whose daughter was sick. Luckily the quest could be done multiple times.

We headed of deep into the forest to find a mob, which I always managed to forget its name, and met another player, Coper, who also had his eyes laid on the quest. We had an alliance and decided to work together to finish the quest together. But somehow I had a bad feeling about this. Something was off, when Coper smiled when he shook my hand. I swore I saw his eyes glinting with smugness. Something within me was screaming out warnings. And I trusted it.

Just as I expected. As Kirito and I got the item to complete the quest, Coper turned on us. He detonated a death trap and lurked all the monsters to us, hoping us to die from the swarming and obtain the items from our dead bodies. As I knew this was happening sooner or later, I encountered the situation cleverly. That was when I also realized Coper was indeed a Beta tester as well.

As Coper was using his Hiding skill and hid in the bushes, I had lurked half of the mobs to his destination. Since I had a further higher level Hiding skill, the flower mobs would be attracted to Coper first. And in a matter of seconds he died from his own plan.

We were both about level 11 back then, so we had no trouble fending off mobs. The last monster exploded and we received much more item than we first intended. We didn't mourn much for Coper's death. We simply stabbed his sword down on the earth under a tree as his grave. It was his fault this all happened in the first place.

We went back to town exhausted afterwards. We went to the place where we first received the offer and gave the item to the NPC, in return she gave us two Anneal Blade. A reward window appeared and gave us EXPs and Col for the quest.

Out of a sudden Kirito collapsed, having a mental breakdown right in front of everybody. I was in shock.

The Kirito I knew was full of confident, and sometimes with annoying sarcasm and awkward jokes, but in a good way to break tension. But back then he was crying his eyes out. I reached out to comfort him. Even though I was a smartass and a asshole sometime, but I was not entirely heartless. Before I could touch his shoulder, the recovered daughter of the NPC came and patted his head. I froze at the action.

NPCs were just bunch of data, doing nothing more than things they were designed to do. But her action surpassed my knowledge, maybe there was a bug? Or maybe Kirito's emotions were so strong that they were able to override the system for a while.

I smiled when the girl comforted Kirito until his sobs faded. I knew he was tired, so I rented a room in the inn for one day, and carried the crying baby to bed to rest.

After things were settled. I decided to test out my new blade. It was heavy, but I wanted to know if it was worth it. The points I earned from leveling were all sent to level up my AGI (agility) and my STR (strength) was fairly ignored. Maybe I should start leveling STR. When I changed my sword to a lighter one, it should be easier to wield it since it was lighter than the one I used to wield.

I was heading deep into the forest in the moment. I had been meeting Argo up often. She was giving me information about locations of field bosses and useful guess. The price however was enough to make me faint. If I remembered correctly, the field boss should be located by the river in the north part of the forest.

I kept me guards up, preparing for monsters to spawn. It never ended well when you let your guards down. Every time stupid people die because of that, and some never learnt and died from mobs ambushing.

I continued to advance until a rustling sound stopped me in track. I closed my eyes to locate the source of the sound. My eyes snapped opened as I leaned backwards. Just as I did so, a shadow shot pasted me, missing me by mere inches. I reached for my sword handle and pulled it out smoothly, a sharp clang sound as the tip left the sheath.

I readied Anneal Blade in position. The blade's beauty was admiring. It was plain, but it's that part that was charming. The hilt was wrapped in dark grey leather offering a good handgrip. The texture was smooth and durable, nearly no friction when I swung it around. The blade was pure silver colored iron. I never used it in a battle so it was still without a scratch. It gleamed under the sun and reflected off light. It seemed so sharp that it could tore through walls like nothing. It balanced well in hand, but too heavy I would prefer.

I took a closer look at the mob who tried to tear my throat. It was a wolf, a large one. An Alpha, the leader of a pack.

Oh shit. I looked at the bushes and more shuffling sound. One by one wolfs appeared on the clearing, surrounding me in a tight circle.

This was too much to handle for myself. I was not Kirito, who was excellent with blades. I was a strategist, the clever one hiding from the fight, organizing tactics to change tides of battles.

I looked around to see any openings for me to exit, but the pack filled them out without giving any space. I sighed. There was no way but to fight the hell out of here.

I did a brief count on the number. 1,2,3,…. 7, dealing with seven of them was a death wish. Seven rouge wolf I might had a chance. But a pack knew how to fight as one, working like a team to hunt their prey.

I swore, and got ready to break into a run. I may run slower than, but I could use trees as advantages and use the environment against them.

One of the wolves must have waited enough. It was to first to jump. I evaded it by bending down. I let my sword down with gravity. My mind focusing on a sword skill, its path and its glow. Uppercut triggered. The sword glowed light blue. I spun my hips and waist to breaking point, my shoulder tensing as it gave force to the blade. I was intending to finish the wolf in one strike.

The sword flashed up, leaving a clear red wound on the wolf's side. I didn't even have time to look at its health bar as I parried another's wolf claws. I wasn't fast enough, the claw was slightly redirected by scratched my shoulder. I watched as my health bar decreased a couple pixels. I cursed as I slashed at another lunging wolf, reducing its HP to less than half. I gasped as I felt teeth sinking into my left shoulder. I knocked another wolf aside with the flat of my blade.

I jumped back and caught a glimpse of blue polygons. I grimaced, one down, six to go. This was not going well for me. My health was almost to half. The only time I got so close to death was when Coper ambushed us.

I looked at the ring and saw a side where there were slightly more space than the others. The wolves were still glaring at me with hungry eyes. I gulped. And I broke into a run.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in a girly-like manner. My sudden battle cry seemed to startle the wolf, leaving me more than enough time to finish it off.

"Ha!" I let out a small breath as I triggered Sonic Leap, a one-handed sword skill that enclose a far distance and gave the opponent a surprise attack. I focus all the strength into the tip of my blade, hoping to give it another one hit blow.

The sword sliced straight into its skull. I felt little resistance as it cut the wolf cleave in half. I didn't get to admire my strike as I ran away from the pack. I heard snarls from behind and rapidly approaching heavy steps.

I looked behind me, the Alpha was ahead than the other wolfs and to close to me to my comfort. Maybe if I kill the Alpha, the other wolves would let me go? Like ants when their queen dies?

I shook my head, there wasn't time for hesitation. I made a sharp turn behind a tree and activated Hiding. My shadow barely seeable and my body blend with the tree. The Alpha stopped right beside me and looked around confusingly.

That was all I needed. I kicked the dirt, my body darted forward in high speed. Before the Alpha could react, my sword glow in light purple. I aimed at the black wolf's vulnerable neck and brought my sword down. A satisfying chop and the head were separated from its body. The head fell and dropped on the floor. It rolled and touched my shoe. Its glowing red eye still glaring in red before it broke into thousands of glasses.

I did not bother to look at the loot window. I gave the remaining wolves my best glare. And to my surprise, they slowly backed away, fear evident in their glares. I mentally sighed in ease. Killing the Alpha had showed them who the boss was.

I hit a tree with the hilt. A loud and screeching clang echoed through the forest. And the tension broke as the wolves turned and disappeared into bushes. I waited, and relaxed until my Searching skill could no longer detect any mobs.

A window popped out: **Congratulations! You leveled up!**

I looked at my level under my health bar. **13****. **I whistled. I just leveled up two levels in just one fight.

I opened my item storage and materialized a bottle of healing potions. I gulped it down in one go. The empty bottle shattered as I looked up to my regenerating health bar.

That was close. I would have lost my life if I wasn't cautious enough. I looked at Anneal Blade. The blade fulfilled its job, the damage done to the wolves were nearly a one hit KO. The durability was still almost full after the intense battle. This blade was worth it, definitely.

I checked the item I received after the battle. **Alpha's fur x 1, Forest wolf's fur x 2, Forest wolf's Fang x 1.**

Alpha's fur? Sounds decent. I've got tons of wolf's fur before, but never once I got and Alpha's fur. I pressed on the item and it appeared right in the thin air. As it dropped I caught it with both hands. My eyes widen as I felt its heaviness, it was light even for leather. The mass of the fur was capable to make a bed sheet. I took off my gloves and felt the texture with my bare hands. It was soft, and firm. I tried to pull it, it didn't stretch. I put all my strength into arms, but still it didn't move a centimeter.

I double clicked on the fur and checked its status: **durability:** **800/800.**

A grin appeared on my face. I almost was glad to fight the pack of wolves. I probably just got my hands on the best leather material in the floor. The fur was dark grey, just my color. I probably should have sewer to make it into a coat later on.

I looked at my col's value, "Wow…" It had increased at least a digit. Perhaps fighting an Alpha gives more Col and experiences? I shrugged.

I closed my pages and started heading back to the town. There would be a boss meeting tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I walked in town, passing by players and NPCs. I walked into the inn. I arrived Kirito's room and knocked on the door before pushing my way in. I could open the door since it was I who rented the room.<p>

I was greeted by the sight of Kirito sitting on the bed, looking deadpanned at his sword. "Hey." He greeted with his back on me. I smirked, seeing Kirito in his normal state. "Hey. Just sayin', we probably start going. The boss meeting is tomorrow." I hid the fact I got into a battle.

He stretched. He yawned, "Yeah." He equipped his armor and sheathed his sword. He turned to me for the first time. Kirito's eyes were swollen and red from crying. He was not in his best form, yet. I had been told he have a sister, or a cousin. When he was sobbing he kept murmuring his sister's name. Sugu… I believe.

I asked him worriedly, "Dude, you are not fine. Maybe you should rest for a bit more." I was worried. He's being weak and vulnerable. He might get himself killed in the boss battle.

"There's no need. I was born ready." He managed a weak smile. He tried the stay strong, but it didn't stop me seeing the sadness in his eyes.

I was never at emotional things. Furthermore, I never had any breakdowns. But nether less I walked over to him and put both of my hands firmly on his shoulders. He looked at me shocked. I rolled my eyes. Sure I never did anything like this, but this was needed right now.

"Look man. I know how it feels," I looked deep into his eyes, reaching his inner soul, "I want to go back too. And we will, I promise. You'll see your family again." My mother's face flashed in my mind. She might not be the nicest mom, but still she was considerably caring for me in another way. I added, "You'll see her, again. I swear." It was never a smart move to promise something that might not be possible. But seeing Kirito in this state pains me.

He overcame from shock and pressed his lips into a thin line. If he had tried harder, it would have been a smile. "Thanks, Rayden. It's a lot coming from you." he wiped his eyes, and they were once again filled with hope and determination, "Let's get going. I don't wanna miss the boss meeting."

"You got it. Boss." I chuckled as he glared at me, but not seriously.

* * *

><p>It was almost ten when we arrived the Starting City. I sighed, this was where the death game all started.<p>

I looked around, the place hadn't changed much. European style buildings and stone chunk made floor. What changed noticeably was the atmosphere. It wasn't cheerful and full with excitement like the first day of the launch. It was filled with tension and weariness. But what stood out the most was desperation. I shivered from coldness behind my back. I could physically feel it as well. It was like the feeling of thrown in a pit, feeling like death when you know there's no way to get out of hell.

We went into an inn for another night. Unlike the inn, there was only one bed. So we had no choice but to rent two rooms. It was rather more expensive than the ones we had, but the quality was definitely better with a private bathroom.

We had dinner together, which consisted of a lot of bread and a cup of water. It was tasteless, but we front liners won't complain for this little stuff like babies.

"Hey Kirito." I said to him as we were munching on the rock hard bread.

"Mmh?" he muffled.

"I got a rare item today." I materialized Alpha's fur, and handed it to his waiting hands.

Kirito stared at it wide eyes and swallowed with difficulty, he nearly choked but drank the water. "What the hell? Alpha's fur?" he looked at me, "how do you even get your hands on this?"

I shook it off as if nothing, "I tangled with some wolves today in the forest." I pointed at the gray fur, "I got this bad boy after I killed the Alpha of the pack. Check the status."

Kirito looked at me before tapping on the soft fur. He looked at the window for a second before his jaws dropped from shock. He pulled the fur, his face twisted from the force he was putting in use. I snickered at his priceless face. He calmed down and said, "Hey, Rayden."

"Yeah?"

"Would you kindly trade me the fur? I'll give you five thousand cols for that."

"Haha." I laughed unimpressed, "I'll give it to you after I'm dead. And that probably won't happen."

I snapped my head towards Kirito with a grin, "or you could dress up as a girl for a whole day and I'll consider it."

And the night ended with Kirito giving absurd offers.

* * *

><p>Kirito and I sat on the far edge of the amphitheater. We were waiting for the meeting to start. I did a quick count of the player presented. 5,10,15. About 40 or so. A rather big number. However, instead of focusing on lousy players in the front, I was more curious at a particular player.<p>

The player wore a red hoodie attached coat. I was able to tell she was a girl based on the skirt she was wearing. Her face shaded by the hood, but that further made me want to know her face. She radiated an elegant aura. Her legs were creamy white, long and slender. Her body was well developed for a girl. I shook my head furiously as Kirito was looking at me weirdly. I no doubt was blushing like crazy. I was not checking out on a girl, I was a solo, definitely not happening. My thoughts were broken when a voice called out, full of confidence.

"So! Now that everyone's here! Shall we start the meeting now?" a speaker's voice. This guy knew how to do a speech. The talking and whispering ceased, and looked at a light blue hair man on the stage. He wore light armor with same colored long sleeved shirt. A sword and shield strapped on his back. A smile that could make people filled with hope. What made me raised my eyebrows was his eyes. It was bright and determined, but deep inside it there was something else, something I could not put a finger on. I scratched my head, I hate not knowing things.

"My name is Diabel, and my duty in here is a Knight!" I chuckled along with the other players, Kirito merely smiled. I couldn't stop my head from turning at the girl. Her lips weren't twisting. She remained emotionless.

Diabel raised his hand and his face dropped from playful to serious, I shivered at the change of atmosphere.

"Right, back to business." He said, "My party found the boss room on the top of the tower." That's something new. Kirito and I had tried to explore the dungeon. Even with our levels, we couldn't be enough to finish exploring the whole maze. The mob spawning rate was just crazily absurd. It took us about few minutes to finish a mob, yet it took the mobs a minute to two to spawn. Not to mention they were strong as hell.

The so-called knight continued, "First, we will need to defeat the first boss and advance to floor two. Then we will tell the other players in Starting City we can actually clear the game." His voice was strong and caught all of the attentions. His way of speaking told me he was born a leader. "The fact is, we are all the most capable players. It's our duty to clear this game in the front lines. Are we not?" his voice almost was able to convince me. One of the players clapped, another joined in, and more joined. Soon the amphitheater was fully of clapping and whistling.

I snorted, this people sure was noisy, too disturbing. Kirito nodded in agreement.

Diabel smiled and said, "Now that you all are with me, let's get started. But first off, please divide and team up into six parties." I froze. Kirito's smiled dropped. I looked around.

Players were all into groups adding each another into their parties. I sweated bullets. I was never good at communicating with new people. Kirito was an exception, since he was as awkward as me in it. I then had an idea and turned towards the girl. She was still sitting on the same spot as before.

I nudged Kirito on the side, "Hey, how 'bout we had her in our party?" I suggested. Kirito looked at the girl and nodded, standing up and walking to her direction. I followed behind his steps

"Um…, Hi there." Kirito started a conversation. I face palmed, this was a terrible start for a conversation.

Kirito sat down beside her, keeping some distant for her own privacy. I followed in suit. The girl remained silence.

"Why don't you join the others? Did you get left out as well?" I asked, hoping to get her speaking up. And it succeeded.

A soft voice came out from her hood, "I did not get left out. It seems everyone has already got their friends. I simply just don't want to interfere." Her voice was like an angel's. I had a feeling she was glaring at us.

Kirito asked, "Then why not party with us? We need one more person for our party. I don't see why not." I nodded.

The girl stared at us for as second before looking away nodding wordlessly.

Kirito tapped his menu a few times and a screen pop up in front of the girl. It startled her a bit but she quickly pressed on the invitation menu. I looked at the HUD on top of my upper left of my sight. A new HP bar and name appeared below Kirito's. I read the name of the mysterious girl aloud.

**Asuna**

I looked at the girl.

A clap caught our attention. I turned to Diabel.

"Very well! If you all are done, then we shall start the-"

"Just wait a second!" A shout interrupted. It was loud. It belonged to someone who was clearly was a troublemaker. I glared a cactus-styled hair man. He jumped from stairs to stairs, landing clumsily.

He grunted when he landed on the ground next to Diabel's. I took a view of the dude. He wore armor and outfit like anyone did, which was leather armor and shirt plus pants combo. His cactus hair was brown colored. His chin was filled with a small amount of beard. His eyes narrowing and a sneer on his face. I frowned at the man's appearance.

The shorty looked up at the players, "Sorry to disturbing but I need to clarify something right here!" he yelled/introduced, "My name is Kibaou!"

He pointed an accusing finger at them, "there is someone in here that needs to apologize to the 2000 people who had died so far! They should come out and beg for forgiveness and give up on the items they had right now!"

Diabel had his arms crossed and said seriously, "Kibaou-san, by the mean of 'they', do you mean the beta testers?" that was a shock. A piece of shit decided to jump in and start pointing finger at Beta testers for letting player die.

my teeth were clenching in anger when the bastard said, "of course! Those beta testers abandoned us from day, collecting items from easy quests and took the grinding grounds." I grimaced when I heard his words. During the last two months, Kirito and I had been grinding like crazy, and we did take the farming grounds. I admitted it. It made me a little guilty.

"They have been ignoring us and letting players die." He raised his fist and shook it, "I bet some of them is here. Come out!"

I had enough of this shit. He didn't even know what we had accomplished and what he got dead wrong. I turned to glance at Kirito. He was having a trouble decision. He was a beta tester, so this hit him hard.

I sighed. This was something that needs to be done. I stood. People around us looked at me. Kirito gasped. I tried not to get caught up with the stares. I continued down the stairs and finally walked straight to Kibaou. He had a smug expression, even I was a half a head taller than the man.

"So you finally show yourself huh? Beta test-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence. I pulled my fist backwards and let the spring release. My clenched fist shot forward like a pulled and buried deep into the guy's gut.

"Ohf!"

He let out a strangled breath before knocked backwards. He struggled to get his balance but trip on a chunk of stone. Kibaou fell on his back and breathed hard to recover.

Damage might not be done in safe zone, but you still feel the stun. He probably got his breath knocked out from the punch.

"What ar-"

"It's not important if I'm a beta tester or not. We are not to fight among ourselves, but the mobs and bosses." I glared at the still recovering Kibaou, "You said beta testers should give out all their stuff and apologize to the players who had died so far. Did I get you right?" I spatted. Kibaou glared at me but nonetheless nodded.

"Very well." I took out a book Argo gave me. "I assume you all have this book." I saw a couple nodded, "This is given out from stores for free. Inside contains information from floor 1 to floor 8. Quests, mobs, bosses, items."

"Yet we still haven't cleared the first floor, how is there information from further floors?" I asked them, hinting the answer to the ones who were smart enough to figure it out themselves.

"It is the beta testers who published this book." I declared, earning surprise gasps from the player, "Listen! All players have access to this information, yet over thousands of people died. We can only say it's because of their ignorant and their arrogant of their MMO experience." I know my words were harsh, but they were true.

I got my emotions in control before continuing, "I've met beta tester. They've helped me. Some saved my life a couple times. Some Beta testers might be like as you say. But they were individuals. You cannot judge they because of one tester's doing." My voice was strong and confident. Some players start murmuring and nodding in agreement. I turned and looked at Kibaou will my emotionless eyes. He visibly flinched before huffing and walked back to his seat. I looked at Kirito's grateful smile once and sat next to Kibaou.

Diabel nodded at me before starting, "So we shall start the meeting right now." He took out the book I was referring and flipped through pages. "According to the book, the boss is called Illfang the Kobold Lord, he is also guarded by his minions, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels." Players started murmuring at the accuracy of the book, "Illfanf carries an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last bar turns red, he switches to a curved sword weapon called a talwar. His attack patterns changes as well." This was all the information from the beta test. Who knows what Kayaba might change? I would need to read the patterns and attack the weak points.

Diabel closed the book, "this is all for today's meeting. As for the distribution of loot and cols, will be divided equally among everyone. The EXP will be given to the group who defeats the boss. And whoever gets and item, gets to keep it." That was fair. There were no objections and every player silently agreed.

"Then we will gather here tomorrow 10 in the morning. Until then, dismiss!" I stood up and started towards Kirito, but a hand grabbed my shoulder roughly, "Listen, kid." I turned to Kibaou, "that sword, what's its status?"

I stared at Kibaou in the eye searching for evil intentions, but nothing.

"Anneal Blade, +6." I said slowly and carefully. His eyes shone with amusement.

He leaned in close and whisper in my ear, "Tell you what. I trade you 39800 cols for your sword. I'll even forgive you for punching me. Sounds good?"

I almost gasped out loud. A Anneal blade without upgrades cost about 16000 cols, even with upgrade it would only cost 25000 cols the most. He could do the quest alone and upgrade the sword on his own and it won't cost this much. I considered the offer. I had decided.

"Nope, I decline." I swatted away Kibaou's arm and walked up the stairs. I heard Kibaou snorting behind me, "Fine. It's your loss anyways." I ignored him and continued my way up.

I noticed Asuna had already left and Kirito was alone waiting for me.

He grinned at me, "Thanks man. That speech you made down there means a lot."

I grinned in return, "Anything for my little kido."

I looked back at the stage where I had my stand. Kibaou was scratching his head sheepishly as he was apologizing to Diabel for interrupting the briefing. Diabel smiled and shook Kibaou's extended hand. I snickered. I had no idea how those two was getting along. Diabel was far too nice, while Kibaou was far to thickheaded.

* * *

><p>The day went by as Kirito bought the equipment and potions while I walked around a fountain, waiting for a certain information broker to appear.<p>

"Ray!" speaking of the demon, a person jumped on me and embraced me into a bear hug. Bystanders giving me jealous looks.

I struggled to breath, "…Argo….can't…can't breath…" The arms around my waist ceased and I caught my breath. behind me stood the infamous 'rat'. The beta tester that had helped me during launch. She was a trusty person beside Kirito and Klein. But that cost money, and a lot.

"what is it so important that little Ray needs my help?" she said in a childish voice. I rolled my eyes, "Cut the crap, Argo. This is business." She pouted, "Fine! You are no fun." Her eyes gleamed, "what is it you want to know. It might cause a lot."

"nothing much, just to confirm. Is there a guy with the name Kibaou going around offering ridiculous cols for a Anneal Blade?"

Argo put on a thoughtful expression before smirking, "1320." I sighed and transferred the amount into the trade menu. I pressed confirm and the cols were taken from my amount. I saw Argo staring at me blankly.

"What?"

"Nothing, I never thought you will be this honest."

I waited, she sighed, "for your information. Yep. He even asked for Kirito's sword as well." That wasn't a surprise.

"Thanks, Argo. See you around." I turned to leave.

"Ray!" I turned and saw Argo with a sad smile, "Make sure you both survive tomorrow. Okay." I smiled before leaving the crowd while waving my hand as a farewell.

I lay on my bed and looked at the Anneal Blade. This sword was too heavy for my liking. I would love a lighter weapon, it could increase my endurance and accuracy, but I prefer speed personally. A katana? Nope. Rapier? Too girlish. Lighter sword? Considerable.

In this floor there's hardly a blacksmith or a sewer. Perhaps I should pick up blacksmithing in later floors. I could use my knowledge and create my very own weapon. A sword that could shoot arrows? Neat.

Time flew like it was a joke. Soon the sky of Anicrad was dark. My stomach grumbled with hunger, I sighed and got off bed, and head to the NPC bread store where we always buy meals.

I was about to approach the stand when I noticed another figure standing on the spot. I stopped and blinked my eyes to get a better view.

Red coat with hood, short skirt, a rapier attached, boots. In an instant I knew it was our party member. I was not stalking like Argo. I simply was going to know the girl for better communications during tomorrow's fight. Nothing more.

As she left the corner and disappeared into the crowd. That was when I walked out of the corner. I walked up to the NPC and selected **Black Bread x 3**. One Black Bread only cost 1 col. But it was belly filling and was sort of tasty. I closed the menu and followed Asuna's footsteps through the crowds.

She was no hard to find. There she was, sitting on an isolated bench where no players would even bother sitting. She was munching on the bread with difficulty, taking a small bite and tearing it from the bread before chewing.

She must've heard my footsteps as she looked up and eye me carefully, like I was a monster in human skin, about to jump on her and drink her blood. I stopped a few steps away from the hooded girl, and greeted, "…hey…, mind if I sit here?" I was not an aggressive person, it was not like I was hitting on her or what. She remained silence before going back chewing on the bread. I took that as a yes and hastily took a seat next to her. She froze before moving away from me, sitting on the far edge of the bench.

Knowing her discomfort of a male close to her, I decided not to speak, yet. I wordlessly opened my menu and selected the recently bought Black Bread in the item storage. I wrapped my fingers around the huge bread. Ignoring the girl's stunned look I took a bite on my meal.

"Do you think that is good?" she asked. I looked at her with a surprised look. It was nearly impossible for her to talk. Now she's the one who started the conversation, it was even rarer than the luckiest drop from a monster.

"It's pretty tasty. However…" I materialized a small bottle. "I did some changes on it. Try some on your bread." She had no bread in her hands. Sighed I took another bread from my inventory and handed it to her. She took my offer and looked at it warily.

"You should eat it now. Its durability will hit zero soon."

She touched the tip of the kettle and a light blue glow surrounded her index finger. She touched her finger on the bread's surface and white liquid appeared.

"Cream?"

I tapped the kettle and it shattered into glass. It barley mattered, I had tons more. I put some on my bread and took a bite on it. Fresh milk favor conquered my senses. I took a satisfied sigh; this was the best. The bread disappeared in my stomach within seconds.

Asuna had long finished the bread. She was looking at her fingers dreamily.

"This is the reward from a quest called The Heifer Strike Back, just the town behind us." I started, "it's easy if you know the trick. If you want to I can-"

"I'm not here for good food."

I looked at Asuna with genuine amusement, "oh? Then for what?"

"So that I can still be me. I do not want to loss myself. Instead of rotting back in a inn, I rather die fighting monsters. Even if I died, I don't want to loss to that man." That man probably referred to the mad man who trapped us all here, Kayaba Akihiko.

He said all this bullshit was for entertainment; seeing us drown in desperation and anger, wanting to see us break.

I agreed with Asuna. I rather die than admitting defeat to Kayaba. I'll play his game, but I'll never be played under his rules.

I said with a small sincere smile, "good, that's want I intend as well."

We sat in silence, watching the street of Starting City.

* * *

><p>We were on our way to the dungeon. Kirito was once again babbling the plan to Asuna. Even me, who had been friends with Kirito for so long, would feel annoyed.<p>

"So this is the plan," Kirito said, "we are to fight the Sentinels, keeping them off the main group who fights the boss."

"Since I got more experience with mobs and brain," I smirked at Kirito, "I will be encountering the Sentinels attack and knock their blade off you guys. While he is off balance. Asuna, you switch in-"

"Switch?" she muttered, confused. I face palmed.

"Switch, Ms. Clueless," she glared at me under her hood, "is a very efficient method to defeat mobs. It is only be done by group of people."

"One person encounters the mob. While he is stun or damaged after the strike, another person will cover the player and attacks the defenseless mob. Simple as that. Easy to understand, and almost flawless."

I ignored her murderous intent while we continue our journey to the dungeon.

"Also, Kirito." I assured him, "You go first, then Asuna, then me. Okay?"

* * *

><p>The boss room was at the top floor of the dungeon just as Diabel said.<p>

We'd encountered couple mobs during our way. It was quick comparing how Kirito and I did. The monsters didn't stand a chance against 40 clearers. It's only a matter of time until we arrive the boss door.

The door was demonic. It height itself was two of a grown man's. The width was the size of two elevators together. The drawings on the gate completed the picture. It was full of skulls, death and suffering. It wasn't that scary, it was more cartoon-like. But, duh, this was a game before a death trap.

Diabel as a leader, stood up and turned to us. His face no longer carefree, it was replaced by dead serious and stern, like a football coach that beats you half dead if you mess up a kick.

"Everyone! Before we take on this boss, I have only one thing to say." He loosen up a bit and raised his fist, "Let's win!" the players roared with him, stomping their weapons on floor. And with that, Diabel pushed open the door.

The door creaked and swung slowly, it stopped and sent a loud clang, sending shivers down my spine.

Diabel and his team took lead, entering the boss room with their weapons raised. The room was barely seeable. It was so dark I couldn't see my own fingers. When all the players got in, the torches strapped on pillars flickered into life, lighting the whole room up. I took a look around to room; the room was huge, the size of a football field. The marble floor was well polished. The pillars were in spiral shape drilling to the ceiling.

A roar caught my attention to the far end of the room. A figure sat on a throne. It was shaded by shadows, but I could feel its glare on us. Its glowing red eyes glowed with madness as it stood up from its seat.

As its name offered, its head was the head of a dog. The skin was dark red colored; his lower region was covered by a simple cloth. It was carrying an axe the size of a man and a shield the shape of its belly. I could see a hilt beside his head. The information was correct so far.

It slowly approached the team. Light flashes around it, revealing knight-like mobs with mace equipped. He stopped when he was surrounded by six Sentinels. He lean backwards and let out a shattering roar. It was terrifying, both appearance and breath.

Diabel however was fearless. He raised his sword and pointed it at Illfang, "Attack commence!" he charged, he was followed by his party. Soon all players recovered from shock and charged in as well.

"Come on!" Kirito called as the teams encountered Illfang, "we need to keep the Sentinels off them." He ran to the nearest available servant.

"Misstress, now." She turned to glare at me but netherless caught up with Kirito with her insane agility status.

The Sentinel raised its mace high above its head and a yellow glow covered the weapon. It swung it down aiming at Kirito's head. He put his sword by his thigh and a blue glow surrounded his Anneal Blade. Clang! A piercing scream of metal against metal echoed through the hall.

After blocking the Sentinel's attack, Kirito was stun from activating his sword skill. The monster was thrown off balance and its mace knocked over its head.

"Switch!" Asuna confronted the Sentinel in a blink of an eye, "haa!" with a yell, she activated rapier skill Linear, and precisely nailed between the gap of the helmet and the chest plate.

I blinked in shock, wasn't she a beginner? How could she attack with such accuracy and speed? I thought I was the most agile player in SAO, but that 'newbie' girl just crushed my only pride like ant under boot. Her rapier moved so fast that I could no follow the tip of the blade.

It shrieked in pain and tried to swung it mace downwards. Asuna evaded and allowed the weapon the brush pass her and buried itself in floor. She jumped aside just in time as I lunged.

I used the sword skill with the most reach and speed, Sonic Leap. I positioned it pointing at the target and as I was in reach. The system assisted me and the blade was drawn back with a swing through gravity. It continued in increasing speed until it was upon my head. I used my waist and my kick to extend the speed of the swing to breaking point.

After Asuna's attack, the Sentinel HP was reduced a quarter due to the critical hit. But after my attack, its health was reduced to zero. It twitched as if lagged and exploded. I took a look at the loot window for items; there weren't much, just standard and reasonable amount of col and EXP.

I closed the window and saw both Asuna and Kirito staring at me. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Kirito shook his head, "It's nothing. Let's get going." As we ran to fight another minion, I took a view on the battle. We were doing fairly well so far. Illfang's health was down to three health bar, and the third one was reduced to half. I grinned, this could work.

"Here it comes! Squad A, C, switch!" Illfang charged up a sword skill, "Here it comes! Squad B, Block!" a bald man with dark skin raised his war axe and used his sword skill against the boss's. Meanwhile Kibaou took the opening and stabbed his sword through it stomach. The health was down another pixel. "squad C! prepare for switch." He turned to us, "D, E and F squad! Keep the Sentinels off us!"

"Roger!" Kirito leaned sideways as a Sentinel thrust its mace, he rammed his blade and sent the mace out of its hand. "Switch!" this time I didn't even need to attack. Asuna sent a few Linear attacks, all landing on the cracks of the oversize helmet. Since head was a guaranteed critical hit spot, it drained its HP to nothingness.

I winced in pain. Another needle to my pride. Kirito only smiled in acknowledgement. "Good job." I heard him murmured.

I saw a Sentinel sneaking up on Asuna's unguarded back. I ran past her and parried its strike with my sword. Using the position I activated Horizontal. The force was so great its chest plate burst into polygons and the blade buried itself in its shoulder. With a silent cry I twist my whole body, the blade cut through its flesh like butter. Using my last bit of strength, I yelled. The sword cleaved the sentinel's body to half. I was panting, tired. The upperpart of the body fell on the marble floor and shattered. The lower part followed soon after.

"You okay?" I asked Asuna, feeling my cheeks heating up a bit. Asuna nodded. I turned to face another Sentinel. "Thank you." It was barley a whisper. I spun my head and saw Asuna engaging with another sentinel. I shook my head. I probably was just imagining that.

This went on another ten minutes. I barley need any healing potion, since we three were one of the best players in Anicrad. I cut down another Sentinel when I heard the boss letting out another strangled cry. This one however was in anger. I glanced at the Illfang.

A spear thrust forward and impaled itself deep into Illfang's throat. I winced in shared pain. It's last health bar decreased to red zone. My eyes widen in alert; the pattern's going to change.

As a cue Illfang tossed its axe and shield away, right into my direction. I cursed and rolled aside to dodge. They landed on the spot I was a second ago. I sighed in relief. That was pretty dang close.

My reassurance was cut short when Kirito shouted a few feet beside me, "What the hell? Diabel?" My eyes followed Kirito's and landed on the boss.

Diabel was charging alone at the boss, who had its weapon positioned behind its large body. We were supposed to surround the boss when Illfang's last bar turned red. I shrugged. Diabel was managing the group excellent, he probably had thought through the whole situation before charging the boss alone. That's when I knew my mistake.

The boss's weapon came into light and my eyes drift to the newly drawn katana. My eyes were so big I wondered why my eyeballs did pop out of their socket. Kritio sounded out my thoughts, "it's not Talwar, it Nodachi!" the katana was not spiky like in the image in the book, it was a classic katana. That means thing had changed slightly from beta test. The attack patterns would not go accordingly as the guide book told us.

Kirito kicked away a Sentinel and cried out, "No! jump back as fast as you can!" his next words confirmed one of my worst fears, "This is not the same as the Beta test!" Kibaou turned and stared agitated at Kirito.

I ran full speed at the battle dodging swings and stabs from mobs. I was meters away from Diabel when the boss activated its skill. He disappeared from plain sight. I stopped in alarm. Raising my sword over my head as instinct told me to do so. A millisecond later a bone-crushing impact forced me to bend my knee.

"Hey! Diabel! What the-" he wasn't even listening. Or more accurately, he wasn't able to listen.

Particles of red polygons dripped to represent blood. I look at Diabel, but all I saw a brainless body. Diabel's upperpart of his head was gone from the boss's previous attack. I could only gape when Diabel's mouth spoke out soundless words.

…please…defeat the….boss….

He burst into particles.

* * *

><p>The only time I'd seen someone die was from a car accident, I was only twelve then. It was hard to get over it, seeing their lifeless eyes drilling a hole through my heart. I pray I would never experience this pain and fear again.<p>

Even in this Virtual world, dying woke up my worst fears.

The room was in utter silence after a death of a player. They were freeze in shock and horror. I snapped when I saw the murder's blade approaching me.

"You piece of shit!" I didn't care if I used inappropriate words in the public, it hardly matters. Kirito was running towards me with Asuna on his tail.

I bend down as the blade cut through air above me. I was fuming in anger, yet I was surprised I still had the mind to think clearly. I had advantage in speed, he had advantage in reach. I ran right under his guard, so near him that I could smell it's stinking breath. I slashed, not using skills since it would freeze my body and Illfang would send a fatal blow that would end my life.

When he swung, I would dodge, parry and roll, he was slow when I was so close him. He being the boss had a clear idea of its disadvantage as he jumped backwards to gain more space between us. I didn't give him the chance. I lunged forward as he swiped his katana. I saw the sword in slow motion, as the sharp blade was about the cut through my ankles. My agile status went into work. I jumped and barley evaded the strike. Spinning midair I brought my sword down, unconsciously activating Vertical. It went through its neck and halfway down to his gut.

I gulped as I saw my error. The boss raised his sword and swung, the blade went in for the strike. I was lucky Vertical had a short cooling time. I raised my sword to block the strike. The blades collided full forced. I wasn't strength built, so the force sent me flying backwards. I rolled a few times before my back connect with a pillar. I gasped when the air was knocked out of me.

I struggled to take out my healing potions from my belt. It emptied in just seconds. I watched as my health bar slowly but surely rise back up to full. Kirito and Asuna was fighting with the boss, while the other players were working together to fight off the Sentinels.

I spectated the fight amazed. Kirito was canceling Illfang's attack with sword skill, creating openings for Asuna to attack. I stared awe at their teamwork. Illfang's HP was only silvers away from zero. In desperation it used a sword skill, it glowed in red light. Kirito stabbed his sword for the kill. Illfang's snaring seemed to twist into a smirk. Shit.

All a sudden, the katana changed course, instead of a Horizontal, in changed course into a Diagonal, except it had no glow in it. Even with no system assist, the blow made a nasty red slash on Kirito's chest and sent him flying. I watched as his health turned from green to yellow, right to midpoint. I sighed in relief and swiped my sweaty hand on my pants.

I got up and dashed towards the boss, demolishing a Sentinel on the way. I saw Asuna taking a healing potion and stuffed the bottle into his mouth. I could not help but chuckled.

I saw the boss charging up a skill. I ran forward to meet it, yelling to squad C, "stay back and recover! I got this!" the bald man nodded thankfully, giving me a thumb up.

I swiped my sword at his back. An angry red mark appeared as an injury. The boss turned its attention from a spearman and to me. I sneered tauntingly, "Come here, boy. Ready for round two?"

I studied his attacks while I dodge. His attack was slow yet powerful, it could send a player to death in two blows. However there was a flaw. It was in berserk mode and its attack was only based on skills, leaving tons of openings. But meantime its resistance also seemed to increase.

Right. I leaned left as I evaded an attack from above head, sending a stab in its shoulder in return. Another line of health down the bar. A horizontal strike, I jumped back out of reach and leaned backwards as it tried to grab me with his other hand. I heard footsteps behind me. Judging from the heaviness of the echoes I knew the players.

"What's up? You guys are late for the party." Kirito remained silence; Diabel's death must've hit him hard. Asuna ignored me as well as she readied her rapier at the red skinned boss.

"One last attack and we finish him." Kirito commanded, "Rayden, you go first, try to make him use a sword skill and try to knock the sword away. Asuna aim for the neck with Linear, I'll finish him with my last attack."

I grinned at Kirito, "split half of the last attack bonus with me. I earned it." Without waiting for his answer I charged.

Illfang had it sword in his right hand, so it would most likely attack from the most convenient side. I left my left shoulder unguarded, putting my sword in the right side, and waited for the attack to come. The boss was at Berserk mode, it would mindlessly attack from the most exposed area.

The katana glowed, and simultaneously I grinned. The Japanese sword came from the left as predicted. The blade came closer and closer until I stopped abruptly. Jumping backwards with my legs muscles stretched to limit. If the marble was no an immortal object, it would have crushed under the force.

The blade cut away part of my jacket and scratched my waist. It barley did any damage. I took no hesitation and pulled my blade, it glowed purple and the skill Horizontal was charged. The katana was already far right from the swing. I added force by knocking the blade further right. Making the katana cutting in the floor and the boss knocked off balance.

"Now! Asuna!" she looked shocked when she heard me speak her name. she charged in incredible speed. I felt a cold chill down my spine. Illfang's eyes widen with rage. The katana was drawn back in impossible speed, swung in a way that would cut her head clean off. "Watch out!"

Mind-blowingly, it seemed Asuna was well prepared. She leaned to dodge the swing. It came rather close. The tip of the steel caught the hood of the cloak. Ripping the cloth off her and burst into glass in the thin air. For the first time in my life, I was speechless.

Her beauty could not be fully expressed by words. Her knotted chestnut hair was untied and fell down her waist. Hazel eyes were piercing and full of life. Her lips were color of pink and soft looking.

"ha!" she thrust her rapier at the stomach, the force sent both of them stumbling backwards. "Kirito, Now!" I yelled.

He ran past Asuna and with a cry, he stabbed his Anneal Blade deep into its throat and pushed it downwards. Slowly, the sword created a gaping hole in its body. I grinned victoriously. The boss cried in agony and pain, it froze and burst with sound of shattering glass. In the same time, the Sentinels received the same result and disappeared into data together with their lord.

A huge rectangular appeared above Kirito's head, the word 'congratulations' was written largely in cursive. A window popped out in my view.

**Congratulations! You have cleared the 1 floor!**

Under the title was the col and experience I received. My jaw widen in shock, the amount was a couple times the amount I received after the fight with the Alpha. A second later another window appeared.

**The 1 floor was cleared. The 2 floor will be available in 3 hours.**

I sighed. After two whole months, 62 days, the first floor was finally cleared. Hopefully the two thousand players who had died so far would rest in peace. Diabel's death was not the first, and it would definitely not be the last.

I walked towards Kirito, I raised my fist and he pumped his with mine. "Good work." I praised grinning. Kirito managed to give me a tired smile, "you too. I would not have killed it if you weren't here."

"Oh cut it, flattering will get you no where." He chuckled.

Unnoticed, Asuna said beside us, "hey, good job." She told Kirito, and turned towards me, "you too." I put my hands on my chest, "now I'm moved, coming from princess." I teased. My heart was still rising from her beauty.

The bald man from squad B came, "Congratulations! Today's win was all because of you three." I smiled, "thanks, Mr…." "Egil." "Mr. Egil. You'd helped a lot as well." I shook his hand. Kirito was talking to Asuna when a unmistakable voice yelled out.

"Why!" all attentions was drawn to Kibaou, "Why! Why would you let Diabel die?"

"Let him die?" I questioned. He turned glared at Kirito and me with murderous eyes. "Yes! Dang it! You both knew the boss's skill. And you!" he pointed an accusing finger at me, "If you've protect Diabel from the attack! He would've been alive." That was ridiculous. The attack was so heavy that I could barely save myself from destruction, protecting a player would've been impossible. But I couldn't blame him. People always need to blame on random people when they were desperate. And I admitted it, I was guilty I wasn't there on time and mistook the situation wrongly.

Someone from Diabel's party called out, "I know! Both of them were Beta testers! They must been after the Last Attack Bonus and let Diabel die!" I nearly went to punch him. First of all, I was not a beta tester. Second, the Last Attack Bonus was not worth a man's life. I nearly went to objection to clarify I was no Beta tester, but I stopped my words from coming out my throat when I saw Kirito's face.

Even his expression was covered by bangs of his long black hair, I was able to know he was in despair, beyond repairable in the moment. I couldn't possibly let Kirito rot to death as I escape cowardly. As a friend, I knew what to do.

I let out a cold and humorless chuckle, Kirito's head snapped up and looked at me. Chuckle soon turned into laughter. Not like the ones full of happiness, but one with despise and disdain. Player stared at me with silence. I no longer feel hatred, but small amount of fear. I knew this would bring shit, but for Kirito's sake this was nothing.

"Beta testers? Please, don't compare those newbies with me." I said emotionlessly. "W..What?" a player stuttered.

"Being selected by as a Beta tester was rare. And most of the 1000 Beta testers never touched VRs. Heck, they don't even know how to open menus and level up. You guys are probably better than them." I walk through crowds, the player parted for me, "but me? I made it higher up than those rookies during the beta test. I fought bosses and mobs with way more sword skills in higher levels, that how I knew the the boss's skill." I stared down at the players, shadowing my eyes with my blonde hair, "I know much more than you guys ever imagined. More than all the info brokers combined."

I was about to tell Kirito had nothing to do with this when I was interrupted by a certain black-haired swordsman.

"He's not the only one, I am too. We both made it higher than anyone tester could made, fighting mobs levels higher than others." Kirito stated darkly. He was no longer shivering, he was copying me, forcing emotions down and taking the burden along with me. I was grateful to have a friend like him.

Kibaou said shocked, "what the hell? That's even worse than a Beta tester."

"A frickin' cheater! That's what you both are!"

"A beta tester and a cheater! A Beater!"

The name rang a bell. "Beater… what a nice title." I said mockingly, "we are now Beaters! Don't you ever compare us like those noobs. If you do, you would face the consequences." Kirito equipped a black coat, it materialized over his body. The end of the coat was down to his knees and was flickering with the wind. "Show off…" I muttered loud enough for him to hear it. He snickered.

We head to the other end of the room, where the stairs to the second floor was located. On the way we were stopped, "Wait!" Asuna called.

I turned as Kirito remained standing, whispering before leaving, "I wait for you at the gates. Take your time." I blushed slightly and glared at Kirito's back.

I sighed and talk in a soft tone, since we were out of earshot, "What is it? We were now the most hated player in Anicrad right now. It'll be the best if you stay out of contact with us."

She shushed me, "it's not it. You called my name during the battle, right?" I nodded confuse. "How you know that? As far as I remember I never told you my name."

I face palmed, "Misstress, if you would kindly allow me..." Without waiting for her answer, my left hand reached out with unknown confidence and touched her cheek. She shook abruptly, but didn't move.

"under your HUD, you should see other player's health bar and name." I moved her head a little bit to her left.

"K-i-r-i-t-o, that's your name?" she asked. "no, that's the other guy's name. Mine is the bottom one. Rayden."

She stared my face blankly, which was probably were her HUD was located. She giggled, it was soft and heart-warming. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Oh. It's always been there." I couldn't help but chuckle along with her. A window suddenly appeared before me.

**Kirito had disbanded the party.**

Kirito's and Asuna's health bar disappeared from my sight. I looked at Asuna and figured she was probably having the same problem. I turned from her and started at the stairs.

Over a minute talking with a girl, a new record. I humored myself. I stopped in my track as I had something else to say.

"hey, Asuna. One day when a guild asks you to join them, and if they are reliable enough, don't turn them down. Solos had their limits."

"And you?"

"That doesn't apply to me." I heard her chuckle before saying, "I'll catch up with you."

"Another ten years, girl."

* * *

><p>As expected, I saw Kirito hanging out at the gates. He was staring out at the open field. He must've heard my footsteps as he turned to look at me.<p>

"You lied."

"Mmh?"

"you are no Beta tester." He added, "and you are nowhere near my level."

"Just for your information, I am now level 16, Sir. Just a couple levels higher than you."

"well…shit." I laughed.

We walked on the open fields. The second floor was nothing like the first floor. The field was covered with grass and flowers. A sickening sweet smell of rose was caught my nose.

"Why would you do that?" I turned at Kirito.

"What?"

"You heard me." He must mean the confrontation after the boss battle.

"Why not?" I retorted, "Isn't this what friends supposed to do?"

To be honest, Kirito was the only one I was allow to tell my privacy to.

"In real life, I have no friends." I looked up and the orange sky. In normal condition, talks about real life was forbidden, but this was no normal condition, "no offence, but in real life, I was too perfect, both intelligence and look." I saw him staring at me amusingly. I shook it off.

"My parents had high hopes for me. They had me doing tons of schoolwork and homework, going to classes that are meant for universities. I lived up to their expectations, finishing their work and doing extras. Learning new things that were only leant for professors. Hoping to get praised and acknowledged." I sighed, "but they just acted like it was nothing surprising for them, as if everything's predicted."

"In school, I was always the top in the whole school. Skipping years and years, learning with other students years older than me. Even that I got ahead of everyone. I was smart, but I never know how their brain works. They avoided me, drawing on my desk like kindergartens, teasing and insulting. But I bear with it, hoping everything will soon be over. That's what I think."

I turned and smiled at Kirito, "but Kirito, you are my first friend in my life. Virtual or not."

Kirito look away and stared ahead, drops of tears falling from his cheek. I couldn't tell if it was from happiness or sadness.

He sighed as we saw the outline of a building.

"You are not the only one, Rayden."

* * *

><p>Ta Da! 1st chapter completed! That was one hell of a week for me. My family was preparing for Christmas and I was ordered around like a slave. (nothing too serious, though) I apologize for the late update. Hopefully you guys can forgive me.<p>

By the way, Merrry Christmas! Hope you all have a happy new year. See you all in 2015. Out!


	3. Chapter 2

Sword Art Online: Abyssal Shard

Chapter 2

I wandered around a blacksmith's store, studying and glancing at the weapons displayed. I had bought all my gears and armors here, the player's forging skill was above average, and to make things better, they were cheap.

I ran through the line of daggers and knives; they were the most agile weapons in Sword art online. They could be thrown and easy to carry. There aren't bows in SAO, so buying throwing knives would be handy for future use.

Then something caught my eye. a small knife that was made out transparent material.

I asked the blacksmith. "Hey… is that… glass?" the player looked up from his newspaper and stared at my outstretched finger. He stared at the knife for a bit before turning back into his world, "yep, this is made to be for throwing. The durability is too low to even block a strike. But when it moves in high speed, it is almost impossible to see that badass coming. The damage isn't high either."

That was cool. "how many for one of the knives?"

"Since it is made out of glass. I guess… 90 cols for one."

"Deal."

I had a lot of cols to be spared, so I bought about 50 knives, more than enough for a week. The knives could not be retrieved, after it hit the target, it would break into pieces. It's a typical one time use. It deals much more damage than a needle, but less than a metal throwing knife. I didn't really mind that, it could use as a distraction.

Walking out the store, I glanced at the faraway tower of stairways that leads to the 31 floor. The past 29 floors were not a big trouble after the first one. Hope had ignited after the boss battle with Illfang. Players started to claw their way out of despair, knowing that there were actually a possibility they could escape this game.

People started to unite and shared resources and courage. From what I heard from Argo, Kibaou seemed to start gathering people in the Starting City, called Anicrad Liberation Force. Army in short form. It happened to have over 2000 players in the guild. Even if their level was not as high as the clearers, a large amount of players would increase the rate. The Army alone had almost 2/5 of the total player trapped in Anicrad.

Asuna joined a guild, a new guild called Knights of Blood Oath, cool name. Even further, she got to be the vice-commander of the guild. In every boss raid, she always appears in the meeting room with guards around her. I almost burst out laughing the first time I saw her. She was wearing a white and red uniform. It far too exposed as it had holes and straps instead of proper clothing. I was rewarded a punch in the face when I smirked in the corner.

There was something serious changing about her. Every time she comes to a boss meeting, she was more elegant, more serious. When I tried to fill gapes she missed out, she would glare at me with anger with sharp eyes. As she explained about the plan, everyone would not dare to talk, as if she had a sword at their throat and would not hesitate to slice them if they have the gut to speak. Her form in the clearer's eyes was admirable and absolute. But she was falling apart. She was stressing herself out and kept herself busy by leveling and organizing her members. Sooner or later she would get herself killed in battles.

As for Kirito. Since we are now solos, to make thing worse, we were beaters. We claimed we were both the top players Sword Art Online. He went leveling up himself in a dungeon. I level up in my own way. A couple times we had met at boss meetings, hanging out and catching up. We would exchange information, position of quests and rare drops. Just a week earlier, I had heard a quest from Kirito, a extra skill quest, called Material Arts. It was a skill containing jabbing and kicking, some even contains of Sword and punch combos. Although it won't do much damage, it still had a good effect of knocking others off your sword or stunning them to create openings.

But the extra skill came with a great cost. Kirito took me back to the 2nd floor, deep into the forest where no normal people would come to. We arrived a clearing after hours of hiking, and found a field of stones. The stone was larger than the height of a man and twice the width of two. In other words, it was a monstrous size. We found an old man sitting on the stone. When I approached him, this cursor changed yellow. a window appeared before me for confirmation of the quest, which I pressed YES without a second thought. I cursed Kirito for not warning me before the quest.

"Go and find a rock, and if you break the rock I will teach you the secret forgotten art." the old NPC said. Nothing was wrong so far, it was even tempting.

"But crush the rock without your weapon." Well... That was not expected. This probably would take a lot of time. Maybe I should go buy a glove before the quest.

"And before you break the rock, you are not allowed to leave the mountain." I'll bash Kirito's skull. This quest was not worth it, screw this.

"And before we start, I shall give you the mark as the evidence of your training." before I could speak, he took out something from his pocket and swoosh. A new sensation was felt upon my cheek.

I looked at Kirito and saw him covering his mouth. "Mirror. Now." I said with deadly calmness. He shut up and took out a mirror from his inventory. I snatched it from his hand and studied my reflection. My usual pale cheek was now marked with three rat-like whiskers.

Kirito bursted out laughing and was covering his stomach with his hands. I threw the mirror in the dirt and it dissolved. "You knew?" I questioned, barely holding my anger at bay, "Are you fucking with me?" I dewq my fist back to punch him, only stopping from connecting his pretty face from mere inches

He sniffed and tried to calm down, letting out giggles in the process. He wiped his tears from his eye, "Dude, your face was hilarious. I never thought you would accept the quest without knowing the conditions to complete it."

I roared, "that's because I never thought you would troll me so hard without warning me!" I covered my face with my hands, "aw... Man. My freaking brain is literally melting now."

Kirito patted my shoulder, "Come on. Think on the bright side." he pointed at the rock the bastard NPC was sitting, "breaking a rock, and you will get an extra skill! How awesome is that! Horray!" he whined childishly, rubbing the fact on my face.

I sighed heavily and stared at Kirito with malicious eyes, "you know what. I'll just kill you." I grabbed the hilt of Anneal Blade and grinned insanely.

Kirito raised his hand defensively, "Chill! Man. Think before acting!" the blade was half unsheathed. "I know a way to clutch this quest!" he screamed.

"You knew?" I repeated the question, instead of asking threateningly, it was full of hope.

"Uh… Yeah?" he said uncertainly, "the quest quoted, 'breaking a rock without a weapon', right?" I nodded, "but he didn't say, 'you need to break the stone all by yourself'. Right?" Gears were spinning and heating up as I tried to solve the problem.

He rolled his eyes, annoyed, "what I mean is, I could heavily damage the rock's durability until it was a point away from breaking. Then you punch it and it would meet the condition of the quest." he unsheathed his new blade.

I put a finger on my cheek, "oh..., I see. That was clever." I applauded.

We started hitting on the rock, or at least, Kirito started striking the rock with his sword. It seemed the rock had a decent amount of durability. It took Kirito three full minutes of hammering to take the rock down to 2 durability points. With a small punch, the diamond-hard rock shattered into pieces. Kirito had managed to save himself from a sword in his ass.

"Might as well do some grinding." After my purchasing, a fair amount of my Col deposit used. With many time to spare, I walked through streets and people.

Under floors like 1st and 2nd, there weren't any humanoid mobs, which was a relief since they could use sword skills and actually had the system on their side. Upper floors like this floor actually had orcs, mixture of beast and humanoid mobs. It was enhanced in both strength and agility, and possessed the ability to use sword skills.

* * *

><p>I was now currently at the forest, crossing blades with a wolf humanoid orc. The orc was wielding a curve sword, swing it in simple and readable patterns. A diagonal slash, I blocked the block and struggled a bit under the force. It pulled the curve sword back and thrusted for a stab aimed at my neck. I moved my head little left and the blade nicked part of my hair and went past me. My hands shot up and grabbed its furry claws, slamming the hilt at its fingers and it shattered into data. It shrieked in pain and I took the time and pulled its sword out of his hand.<p>

This is a Material arts skill, Disarm. It was incredibly useful but it had a strict rule to activate it. First, the opponent needs to be in hand reach. Second, it would require a certain amount of time based on your status. In my case, I was all based on AGI, so I had used my sword to help me with the work. Tanks with high STR status could yank the weapon out their hand without any big trouble.

I slashed my sword at the orc. Without its weapon it was defenseless, it cut through its arms and left a large cut on its chest. I grabbed its stolen curve sword in reserve grip and spun, stabbing the sword into its already injured gut. Attacking on the already slashed mark increased the damage greatly, so that stab was probably doubled as it drilled through its body and through its back.

The orc shrieked in pain as it exploded, its curve sword dropped on the floor and disappeared along. Mob's weapon had low durability, since it was only designed to fight for a short period of time. A window appeared. I looked through the items I received to check for rare drops. I sighed as I scrolled to the bottom. No such luck.

To make thing worse, a scream rang out and echoed around the forest; A scream of pure fear and horror. I wasted no time recovering my lost HP as I dashed to the source of the scream.

I pushed my agility to top, trees and hills pasted me like blurs. Mobs spawned to intercept me. I didn't even bother to pull my sword, I rolled aside as it smashed it cube, creating a crater in the earth. I kicked the ground, and they disappeared from my sight.

I dodged trees and evaded vines. Eventually I was coming closer to the source of the screaming. But soon I noticed there was a stream right in the direction I was heading. I ignored dread filling within me as I jumped. For a moment I felt like I was flying, soaring through the sky in high speed. My boots touched the edge of the stream. I rolled and continued free running.

I approached a cave I'd explore before. It was a lair of full of orcs. It was dangerous for normal players soloing, but it was no big trouble if a party or a guild were together. Just switch and recover like fighting boss battles.

I ran deeper into the cave. The light got dimmer and the air turned colder. I shivered at the creepy feeling stuck in my throat. Then I heard the scream again. I took a sharp turn and saw a swarm of orcs. Within them stood a small figure of a player; I was able to identify her with my searching skill, seeing a green cursor on top of a girl.

She had short pink hair, with armor to heavy on her small body. She was a classic knight class, a shield and sword with decent armor. A STR build player. But it was ironic that such little girl had the strength that exceeded me.

She was having trouble. Her HP was at red, and it was still decreasing as the orcs smashed their cub at her big shield. She tried to cut them away with her short sword, but every time she cut down one, two filled it place.

A sickening thud told me a orc landed a solid hit on the girl. I picked up peddles, aiming and activating Throwing, the pebble glowed and I sprang my hand forward. It created a little sonic boom as it bulleted towards an orc's back. It hit it in its head and sent it stumbled.

There were no archers in this world. The only long ranged weapon was throwing knives and javelins. I had some throwing knives, but didn't even need to use them to achieve my objective.

Every mob had been set to have target players. Like in boss battles it will target people who damaged them the most. They were all set to have Hate.

The orc turned to me, but I was already in action. In a blink on an eye, I stabbed it in the throat, it passed through the back on its neck and connected with another's chest. I glanced at the reflection of an orc with my blade. I jumped out of the way and moved my blade a little bit, making the cub to connect with the stabbed orc's head. It shattered and the one behind followed as I beheaded it.

The girl was sitting against the stone wall, breathing heavily and drinking healing potions. I sighed as her HP returned back to green.

I slashed furiously at the final orc. It didn't even stand a chance. It as well disappeared within matter of seconds.

I wiped some sweat from my forehead. My heart was beating like crazy. Even I was far more stronger than the orcs, it was still scary as hell. This was a death game, a game where you die in real life when you avatar here reached zero. A small error and you die for real. I never want experience of your brain melting by a super microwave oven.

The girl at the corner was no older than 12, that made me narrowed my eyes. Her sword was readied in front of her, glaring at me and tried to stay strong. "What do you want!" she spoke the words softly in a threatening, sending the message that she would fight to the death if she must. I nodded, this girl had guts. Not much girl at her age would be this strong.

I sheathed my sword in my scabbard by my side, which was covered by my long cloak. I pulled down my hood, and raised my hands up.

"You got me. I surrender." I said in a monotone.

"huh?" the girl looked confused.

A small smile appeared on my face, "it means I am not here to hurt you, silly. I'm here to help you." I took out a healing potion from my back pocket. I crept my way to her in kneeling position. She tried to back down but her back was pressed against the wall.

Seeing her discomfort, I rolled the potion towards her, staying in a considerable distant myself.

The girl looked at the bottle suspiciously. She extended her hand and double tapped on the kettle, reading the name of the potion to confirm it wasn't poisonous. She glared at me as I made an innocent face. She drank the potion and saw her HP climbing to top.

"hey." I said softly, capturing her attention, "you see, I am no big bully. I just want to help you."  
>"Name…"<p>

"Hm?"

"Your name…" she muttered.

"My name? Oh. My name is Rayden." I introduced, "what is yours?"

She eyed me, "Sakura…"

"Sakura…" I repeated, and smiled thoughtfully, "that is a beautiful name. Just like you." I tried some teasing to remove her wariness against me, and it worked just as I hoped.

She blushed and puffed, "flattery will get you nowhere."

I grinned, "Hey, that's my motto."

"It doesn't matters."

"True."

I offered her a hand, "You want to get out of here? I will escort you back."

She looked at me for a second before taking my hand, "if you dare do anything stupid." She took out her sword and pointed at me, "I will cut off your manhood."

I shivered and instinctively put my hands covering my space between my thighs, "I got that noted." I gave her a nervous smile as she grinned at me.

We together walked out of the dark cave. And the imaginary daylight of Aincrad shone on us. I sighed in satisfaction as warmth sank into my skin.

We started side by side to the nearest village.

On the way I asked the pink-haired girl, "Sakura, are you here for a quest." She turned at me startled, "how do you know?"

"Cause I'd done it." I opened my menu and set it in seeable mode, I gestured Sakura as I navigated the menu to storage.

"What is this?" she asked.

I scrolled down until I saw the item I was looking for. "Here." I double tapped **Emerald Crystal**, and a green crystal the size of a baseball appeared in my awaiting hands. I tossed the crystal at Sakura, who caught it surprised.

"What?" she questioned.

"What?" I retorted, "I has spares, you can have one. Are you using the crystal to enhance the sword of yours?"

Sakura took out her sword from her sheath. The blade was wide and long, the handle was a two handed grip. The length of the sword alone was almost the height of the girl. Imagining a little girl swinging an oversize sword clumsily made me chuckle. But I stopped as I saw her glaring at me.

I coughed, "what's its enhance?"

"Iron Two-handed Sword +7. It still has three more upgrades to go."

"That's pretty decent." Dealing more damage to mobs in one hit, with high STR was able to one bang monsters.

"I know, right?"

"But not good enough." I commented, ignoring Sakura's confused expression, I stated, "STR based players like you will most likely die soloing."

"as an example like the situation in the cave. You might be able to kill an orc in one hit, but heavy attacks required time to recover. If they just keep swarming you, you'll be dead soon enough."

Speaking of that, "Sakura, are you in a guild or what? It's danger to fight alone." That's when I knew I crossed the line.

Sakura's face tightened, her eyes were now filled with sorrow and pain, "…I … I have, had a guild." Had, it means that… oh no, poor girl.

Her eyes were red and tears were on the verge of leaking out. I stepped forwards and grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her towards my body. She stiffened a bit, but then relaxed under my touch.

It was not impossible that a whole guild got wiped out. It's either of carelessness or PKs. The weeping girl was so vulnerable and breakable, that hit me right into the spot.

"How about teaming up with me a bit?" I asked, "I don't suck, and I can help you with some quests." The girl stared at me, "what will it benefit you?"

"Why?" I retorted, "Is there a reason to help someone. Well, if you want me to list one, I guess you could help me watch my back." I smiled, "and it's been a while I'd teamed up with someone."

I always prefer solo. As I was one of the top players in Aincrad, the frontline players were about ten levels below my level, they would cause me distraction as they were fooling around and tried getting themselves killed. Even teaming was more efficient and more safer, it also divides Cols and EXPs to players. In other words, there would be less EXPs and Cols gained.

Sakura wiped tears away from her eyes, and managed a weak smile, "you better not die."

I grinned, "That applies to you as well." I selected Sakura name and added her into my party.

"What is your level." I turned to look at the short girl. Normally I wouldn't tell anyone about my status, but if we were to team up, we would need no secrets about abilities to each other.

"48."

"What? Is that even possible, the frontline players are only 30 level tops."

"When you spend days in the labyrinth, including sleeping, it's possible." A certain black swordsman came into my mind, "and it's not only me, a friend of mine is about the same level as I am."

I smiled at the girl, "and it's my duty to train you as my teammate." Sakura gave a cute grin. Accompany someone felt good, and Sakura was behaving like a smaller sister.

We stopped when we arrived an isolated building. With cobblestones and vines hanging on walls, it might be as scary as a warehouse.

"C'mon." I urged Sakura as I gestured her in the house, "this is where I always upgrade my weapon." Sakura managed a nervous smile, "is this safe? This is creeping me out."

I mental face-palmed, "We are in safe zone, there no way anyone can hurt us." Without waiting for her words, I opened the wooden door. It made a creaking sound as it swung open. I glanced inside, it was nothing like a haunted place inside.

The room was warm and welcoming, torches were hung at the pillars to light the place. It was small and cramped with swords and shields laid near the wall, the floor was scattered with papers and blueprints. I picked one up randomly, a long sword that had spikes around the edges, making it hard to pull it out when stabbed.

I noticed loud footsteps approaching from the far end of the room. Without looking up, I greeted, "long time no see, Lis." Lisbeth stopped and snatched the blueprint away from me, "that! Young man, is one of my ideas. Don't look through girls' notes without permission. Next time I see you do that, I'll bash some senses into your thick skull." A tomboyish voice said.

I sighed as I looked up at the blacksmith, "same as always, huh." I turned and waved at Sakura at the doorway, "but today I am not here to fool around." I put my hands on Sakura's shoulder as she came close, "my new party member here wants to upgrade her sword."

"Hi." Sakura greeted uncertainly as she nodded towards the awe looking older girl.

She regained from shock as she squealed, "SO CUTE!" my eardrums nearly busted from that. I rubbed my ears to check for internal damage as I muttered, "someday this is going to kill me."

If she'd heard me, she would have ignored me. Lisbeth was upon Sakura in an instant and was pinching her cheek.

"So soft! So smooth! Kyahh!" she screamed in delight. Luckily I was already covering my ears as I knew this was coming.

"Herp mar, Raidrun." Sakura muffled. I tapped Lisbeth's shoulder, "Lis, you're killing her." she let go of her cheek and smiled sheepishly, "sorry, I got a little carried away."

We headed towards another room, which had a staircase leading to a basement. The stairs were wide and rough, designed to prevent any customers from slipping.

We stepped into the narrow room, comparing to the house above, this was much tidier. An anvil next to the heater with a red mat covering most ground, chairs and a wooden table. Some swords placed to present.

We took a sit on the chair. Lisbeth asked, "May I?" she extended her hand towards Sakura, who nodded with slight fear regarding to the recent event. But none the less she took her iron sword from sheathed and offered the blacksmith the handle.

Lisbeth tapped on the blade, and using her appraising skill to checked on the sword's status. "Two handed Iron Sword, S5D2. That's from 17th floor, it's quite out classed now."

She stood from her chair and took a large sword from the wall, she handed Sakura the sword, "this is Serpent Scale Big Sword. It's two handed. Slightly heavier, but deals much more damage than the Iron Sword. 8 upgrades in total."

I looked over Sakura's shoulder and stared at the blade. It was gracefully designed, with the curvy huge blade colored in dark green and the handle scaled created, it might as well exceed my sword.

"Nice job as usual, Lis."

"Of course, it's handed crafted by the best blacksmith of SAO."

I looked at Sakura, "how's it?"

Sakura was doubtful, "I don't know, this sword looks good, but…." She closed her eyes as she was fighting for decision. Finally she sighed, "I guess this is for the best. My Iron sword is probably at its limit." She looked at Lisbeth, "how much will this cost?"

Lisbeth smirked, "26800 cols," she made a mistake of looking at Sakura's puppy eyes, "um… seeing it's you, I'll give you a discount, 23000. Deal?" Sakura smiled, "Deal."

I watched as they opened their trade window and placed in their trades. Both pressed confirm and the trade was a success.

"Also," I said, "Lis, I would like to upgrade my sword as well."

I took out my sword at placed it on the table. Lisbeth opened the blade's status window, the moment she laid her eyes on it, her jaws slacked open.

"T..this…sword, where you get this?" she gaped.

"A quest from a merchant. Took a hell lot of time, but worth it." I grinned at Lisbeth's defeated expression.

We moved to the anvil and we stared from a distance.

"Emerald Crystal, two of them. Ogre's bone, five." I traded the items to Lisbeth as she placed the sword in the heater.

"Agility?"

I grinned nervously, "you know it."

We waited, and soon enough the blade was glowing red hot. Lisbeth carried the sword to the anvil and readied her hammer.

I prayed, "please, don't screw up. There's only a couple enhancement tries only."

"Shut up! I am concentrating!" she yelled as she glared at the blade. And the hammer came down.

Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! About approximately ten times, the blade glowed green, it grew brighter and brighter until it was so unbearable I need to close my eyes.

A few seconds later the glow died, I slowly opened my eyes and stared at Lisbeth.

"It is a…" she looked at the window, I tensed in fear and nervousness, "A success!" I sighed in relief, "wo! I nearly pissed my pants." Sakura furrowed her eyebrow at my weird joke.

I reached out for my sword but a hammer crushed my out stretched hand. "Ow! The hell? Lis!" numbness took over my senses.

"Not so fast! No payment, no trade." She took the blade from the anvil.

I sighed, "fine, how much?"

"10000 cols."

I growled as I trade her the amount as she gave me the sword, "I swear, someday I'm gonna break from you and Argo."

"I know you had a hell ton of Col, stop whining."

* * *

><p>We thanked Lisbeth and we promised we would come back someday for the upgrade.<p>

"Little did she know…" I looked at my skill slot, Blacksmithing. Even I was not as good as Lisbeth, I was still average. It was currently skilled at 450.

We walked around the village, the sun was setting and the sky was turning orange. I sighed in exhaustion. After the whole day grinding and the change of events, today was more than enough.

"Sakura, you hungry?" I asked at the girl next to me, who was still carrying her sword in her hands instead of putting it in the sheath.

"A little bit." She replied, but then a grumbling sound came from her stomach blew her cover. She pouted and blushed in embarrassment while I laughed. "I'll take that a yes."

Together we took the teleport gate and headed to floor 25th. After walking through streets and taking couple turns, we stopped in front of a restaurant. This probably was where all the best food we could get now, there would be more top-class restaurant in higher levels, but alternatively it would be more expensive.

"what does this restaurant serves?" she asked as she was looking at the sign, "Ramen Paradise? What's with the lame name?"

"The name doesn't matters, this is where Aincrad's best ramen is produced." I concluded as I walked through the door. Sakura was a little doubtful, but none the less she followed my lead.

The restaurant was classic Japanese style, which gave me homesickness. Classic wooden floors and walls, chairs and tables made of wood, just awesome. I tried to avoid as much attention from people as possible as we sat on the corner of the room. To make it more secure, I sat against the wall while Sakura sat on the other side.

We took a look at the menu: Ramen with pork, Ramen with beef, Ramen with chicken, and ton lots of varieties. I pressed a red button on the wall that alarms the NPC. Within seconds a girl waitress came over to the table. Kayaba must've been a pervert, the NPC was exposing far too much skin to serve customers food.

We took our orders, the waitress nodded and walked back to the kitchen. As soon she disappeared, she reappeared by the door with a tray consisting two bowls in her hands. Since this wasn't a Player-managed restaurant, the food appears like item since it wasn't players making it. I sniffed the air and the smell of deliciousness float in my nostrils.

As the waitress set the food on the table, we went full on the noodles. The other players in their respective seats shot us glares and looks, but I careless about their opinion about me. Soon the bowl was emptied. I swallowed the last mouthful of noodles and sighed in comfort, "Man, I could eat this every meal for three years and never enough."

Sakura nodded, too stuffed to say anything without throwing up.

I was about to stand up to take the leave, but stopped when I heard a voice calling out, "Eh? Isn't this Rayden?"

By the entrance stood the curve sword user, Klein himself, accompanied with serval other players. They all wore same style of red samurai armor, a couple of them wore headband to copy their leader.

I smiled, it was pleased to see one of the old friends, "hey Klein, I haven't seen you since the 25th floor boss raid."

He scratched his red hair, "yeah, we found ourselves quite behind the group and decided to spend some time leveling up. Almost got killed a couple times, but no big deal. I'm now level 40."

I smirked, but decided to let him take his small victory, "really? That great improvement. The shining armors of yours could get all girls falling heels over you."

"haha, very funny." He looked like as if something reminded him, "Also, I met Kirito last night, turns out he got himself into a guild."

My mouth dropped slightly open. Kirito was a solo, probably the strongest player in Aincrad right now, but it is no big suprise that he was tagging along a powerful guild for a quest or a boss. Even invincible players like Kirito had things impossible to do.

"What's the name of the guild?" I asked. I got almost all the guild that participated the boss battles memorized. I just wanna know what kind of guild caught Kirito in their net.

"It's a very small guild. It's called Black Cats of Full Moon. You've heard of it before?"

That was a shocker, I didn't see that coming. The beaters objective was to level up steps beyond players; there wasn't time to fool around with low level guilds.

That was something I needed to ask Kirito about. Even for someone as carefree as him, there must be a good reason he would give up time on leveling. If he was in trouble, I would save his life with mine without a single thought.

I introduced Sakura to Klein, who had his eyes almost bugged out his sockets. Without confronting him, we left the restaurant. I heard a soft clicking sound, informing me that the cols had been deduced from my total col balance.

I sent Kirito a message, informing that I wanted to meet up with him tomorrow morning. A short moment later he replies, saying that he was free to do so. I told him to meet me up at Taft's water fountain. And without delay I got a confirmation from him.

Pleased, I closed the menu and aimlessly wandered around the streets with Sakura beside me. It felt great talking to someone other than strategies and information. Sakura seemed to have this strange effect on me; whenever I started talking to her, I automatically dropped my guard. She was next to Kirito who talks to me despite I was a Beater.

We decided to head to an inn when Sakura kept muttering tired. The sky was dark when we rented a room. People were shooting us glances as we headed upstairs to the room, I possible thought came to my mind and I immediately dismissed it; Sakura was years smaller than me, and I am not a loli pervert or something.

Luckily, there was a shower. Even though you won't break a sweat in SAO, taking a bath once a while was like in heaven.

I waited on the sofa until Sakura came out. I leaned back and closed my eyes, drifting off thoughtlessly. For once in Aincrad, I wasn't thinking of anything related to monsters and weapons; but about the other side, the real world where we really live in, about the smell of wood of my desk and chair, the softness and comfort about the bed I always slept in, the taste and texture of the beef I had when dinner. The memories seemed so close, yet so far I could never reach for it.

As I was about to switch off my conscious, the sound of the door opened creaked. I lifted up my right eyelid; a Sakura in nightglow. If I were a puberty stage kid in the same age as her, I would be having a nosebleed right now.

The nightdress was a purple and was long until it reached knee length. The cloth was slightly transparent, so I could see the faint outlines of her undergarment. I was not blushing, but I was not in the calmest state right now.

Feeling my stare, Sakura developed a sudden interest on her slippers as she wordlessly made her way to the bed. Slipping under her blanket, she murmured a small goodnight and stayed silent.

Seeing the toilet available, I made my way in and closed the door. The door didn't have a lock, which means anyone could open the door right now and sees my naked body. And took the shower instead of the tub; even in SAO water is unlimited, I was still being environmentally friendly. I took a moment to feel the warm water kiss my skin. I sighed feeling completed.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my neck, I went next to the window and drank the view of the night streets. There was no mist set tonight, so my render distance was stretched far. Through streets and buildings came rather tall stone fences. Using my enhanced eyesight, I could see figures of NPC guards patrolling around the wall, keeping off potential enemies that might harm the town.

I stared at the far away pillar a bit. This was frustrating; Kayaba had set up an ultimate goal, a hundred floors for us to clear, and we had only cleared 29 floors. The casualties were far too much, I wonder how many would be left after we succeed clearing this game, considered we even accomplished the impossible.

That night, I fell asleep relaxed for the first time.

* * *

><p>A soft but audible ringing was heard by my ears. I raised an eyelid; a message was in my vision. I read the simple sentence slowly, then my eyes snapped open and my tiredness was gone like it was never there.<p>

I swore under my breath as I quickly wore my cloak and equipment. The sound of clothes rustling must've startled Sakura as I heard her shift.

"Sakura, like I told you yesterday, I will be out for a moment. Wait for me, okay?" I said as I swung open the door.

"umm… bye."

I slammed the door shut behind me and I started rushing out of the inn, I didn't even listen to the NPC's never-changing dialogue. I dodged players and NPCs, bumping into some and murmured a quick sorry every time I did so. I ignored their angry glares and increased my pace.

Pushing through the river of people, I eventually came out to a clearing, where the teleportation gate was located. However I immediately grimaced as I saw the long line of people stretching out to the alley.

I checked the time from the top right of my vision. I was already late from my meeting with Kirito, I was not sure if he was going to knock some sense into me if I kept him wait too long.

I hesitated, but then sighed as I had no given choice and took a teleport crystal from my belt. I raised it called, "teleport, Taft." The crystal broke into pieces within my hand, and I was surrounded by a glowing light. In a blink of an eye, I found myself in another yet familiar place.

I looked around to search for a black haired swordsman in the dense swarm of players. I went tiptoes and glanced, and I forced a grim smile as I saw him sitting on a bench, who was shaking his leg and glared around the crowd as if some were assassins that were sent to kill him. I tried to blend with the players, keeping my head down and shadow my face with my hands, but that didn't escape from Kirito's eagle's sight.

"Rayden!" my shoulder stiffen as I heard my name, I turned and saw the black swordsman standing with his hands on his hips.

"uhh, hey. Long time no see….?" I greeted with as my eyebrows twitched uncontrollably.

"Cut the crap, you are late for like… an whole hour. Where had you'd been, you got your butt stuck in the toilet?" people stopped their moving and stared at us. I put on a forced smile and waved dismissively at the crowd. They dissolved and headed opposite ways.

I scratched my head and explained, "I kinda slept in. Sorry." He nodded, "this better not happen next time."

We sat on the bench in silence. Neither Kirito or I spoke a word, I waited for him to speak up. But as decent as he looks, he didn't take the hint and looked around awkwardly.

I sighed loudly, he was still looking at the food stand. I sighed again, too loud to be a sigh and captured both him and the bystander's attention. I ignored the others and began, "I'd heard you've joined a guild. Black Cats of Full Moon? Is that the name?"

Even with my eyes on the street, I could feel the stare on me.

"How do you know this?"

"I'd met Klein the other day. He told me you are teaming up with a small guild."

"Klein? Oh, yeah, I'd met him that night."

I finally looked at his face. He'd changed, not like the battle maniac or the 'stinking' Beater, he looked more… warm and more friendlier.

He sighed unexpectedly, I was slightly startled and his exhaustion behind it, "I probably got what you want to ask." My gaze didn't broke from him, "you are probably thinking why I did such unreasonable thing, I got you right?"

Note to self, never be deceived judging from people's look.

"I guess it is a pretty selfish reason I joined Keita's guild. But the truth is, I am tired of being alone." My eyebrows raised, "being a beater… is just too much for me. In RL, I don't really talk to my family, except of greeting and while eating meals. After I became a beater in the first floor, it didn't matter at first, but soon I felt the pain. It grew day after day, and it was about to be unbearable." I was stunned, unable to said a word; I had been with Kirito for so long, even after the first floor boss battle, we met regularly, but never once I knew how Kirito actually felt. I'd always knew the tension in his shoulders when he was in the streets, but I never bother to ask him about it. I tried resist the urge to smack myself. What kind of friend I was?

"Kirito, I had no idea…"

"Nah, it's my problem. Besides, it's not your fault."

"But still…"

"Come one, Rayden, just stop, it's not like you..." he caught the words in his throat, and I took that as a hint and decided to shut up.

I waited for him until calmed down. He breathed deep and exhaled, and began once again. "So anyway, I was about to shut down from the overly pressure, I met the guys from Black Cats of Full Moon. First of all, they didn't know my state as a beater, so they treated me just like how they treat a normal player. But with them, the pain soothed, they treated me like a family, and unlike a criminal having a poster stick in walls. And there are Sachi, she was the only girl in the guild, and like any other players, she was afraid of dying and fighting monsters. She gave me a feeling like she needs to be protected."

Despite at him earlier confession, all this made sense. It was an aspect flaw of people to run for support when they need a shoulder to cry on. No offense.

However, instead of voicing out my harsh thoughts, I yawned of fatigue from waking up early. "that's…ha, reasonable. If I was in your position, I would have done the same, except that won't happen, cause I have an ego the size of the moon."

"ha ha ha. How humors of you."

"I assume you didn't and won't intend to tell them your level, right?" he nodded solemnly.

"I know it's not my place to tell you, but you ought to tell them your level. They've gain your trust, and it's now you turn to be worth their trust."

"I know." He put his head in his hands, "it's just…. I don't know if they will accept me if they know. I just…" he sighed again.

I patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, "don't worry, if they are someone you accept, they will definitely return the favor." His corner of the lip twisted upwards into a small smile. "Thanks."

"No prob." I grinned

My thought drifted as I stated, "Also, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

He had spilled his beans, and now it's my turn. "I met someone yesterday."

"Don't you always?" I ignored his sarcastic comment and continued, smirking a bit.

"and now she is sleeping in my room." I tried to form the sentence in an order so that could cause a misunderstanding.

"mmm…" Kirito nodded solemnly while he had his eyes closed and his arms crossed, still not catching things up. Then I covered my mouth to prevent laughing as he snapped open his eyes and screamed, "WHAT?!" people stopped in track and turned their eyes on the black haired beater. He didn't even seem to notice as he had his widened eyes on me. I waved at the crowd dismissively; they returned to their work.

"hey." He was not responding. "Hey!" I called in his face, he blinked twice before getting his thoughts and body in control.

He tried to say but failed as he stammered, "wh…what..are..but…" I could get enough of his awestricken face and I bursted out in laughter, this time, the crowd didn't even bother to look at us.

"Change of words, 'I met a girl and she teamed up with me. Now she is sleeping in my room, in separate beds'. Got it?"

"…." He was in deep thought, "ohhh, that what you mean…" I took my word back, looks could judge people. "idiot." I muttered under my breath, too soft for the swordsman to hear it.

We sat in silence, but I was rudely interrupted as a pop sound informing me a PM was sent to me. I opened the menu and pressed the blinking icon, and a simple dialogue appeared.

I read the simple three words: I am hungry.

I sweat-dropped at the simple message. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I stood up from the bench. "Kirito, I need to go now. The new teammate of mine is about to chew off my head if I don't."

"Ohh? Good for you, Rayden."

"Oh please, shut up."

After our small exchange, I began my way back to the teleportation gate.

* * *

><p>I got knocked out cold when I opened the door to my room.<p>

Let me do a brief recap. Firstly, I bought a loath of bread and noodles from the market. Then, I teleported to the 30th floor, where our current place was located. Finally, I arrived the inn and swung open the door, the moment it was fully aside, something happened, but I couldn't but a finger on it. Immediately after that, everything went black and part of my memories was lost.

When I woke up, I found myself on my own bed with a angry looking Sakura shooting daggers at me.

"Did…did you see…it.." she questioned as her face became beet red, I could not tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"See…. What?" to tell the truth, I had no idea what Sakura was talking. I searched my memories for the right piece, but I was broken out of my thoughts as Sakura screamed. "nothing, you saw nothing." Than she threatened, "if you even dare to try remembering, I would stab you in the throat in your sleep." It wasn't possible to do so in a safe zone, but that was enough to make me swallow and nod. "Confirmed."

We cleared, or rather, Sakura demolished the food in a matter of minutes. I just watched helplessly as she devoured my meal. As all possible food was gone from my inventory, she exhaled slowly and patted her stomach.

I, out of curiosity, asked. "Ojou-sama? Is your stomach a bottomless pit when it comes to food?" I shut my mouth as she shot a death glare at my direction.

"Were you meeting up with a friend?"

I merely nodded. "Best friend of mine. We were just catching things up. It's been a while I'd met him."

"Is it? Introduce him to me next time, okay?" she flashed me a cute smile.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

With the whole day ahead of us, we headed out to start grinding.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous." I was concerned.

"Don't worry, it won't possibly be a problem. I am quite a high level player as well."

"But… it's the front line we are talking about. I won't be a problem, but it's you I am worry about. I could fight multiple monsters at once."

With her face shadowed from her hair, I could not see her expression, but I could feel the murderous intend coming out from it. She tilted her head, and a smile crept on her face. Normal people would've thought this was a pure smile coming from an innocent girl. But me knowing her devil-like personality, know this a smile that would be shown when death awaits. I shivered as my legs threaten to shake.

"Like. I. Said, this is final." There was no place for argument, I bowed my head from her malicious smile. "Of course, everything you said is an order."

She smiled, one without any evil in it, "Good. I'm glad." And with that, she went in the forest that we were in yesterday.

Sighing, I fell into her footsteps. She was walking slowly, waiting for me to catch up. I took it as a clue and went to her side, my sword was strapped on my side as it always did and my newly bought knives hidden and placed in my belt and sleeve. It could act like a thin layer of armor. If one managed to land a strike on me, the glass knives would take the majority of the force and I would take less damage. I had some steel made knives mixed with it so it could at least with stand a single strike before breaking.

The forest was like yesterday's state; with ray of lights seeping through hole from layers of leaves. With the Sense Engine of Cardinal system, it completely imitated the same sensation and stimulated our brain. The smell of baking grass stirred with the wind and penetrated into my nose. I took a deep breath; it smells exactly like the farm and field where my grandparents live. I hate to admit it, but Kayaba was a evil genius to be able to perfectly recreates the world like the real one. Of course there were some fatal flaws that could not be corrected, but that was good enough for a Virtual Reality game made just for entertainment.

We were couple feet out a small clearing as sound reached my ears. "Sakura! We've got company!" I readied my light sword as Sakura took out her new Serpent Sword. I closed my eyes and relied on my hearing, listening to the crunches of dirt and stones for any threatening movements. They were light and almost impossible to hear, but with Sakura staying as silence as possible, it was barely audible. From the sound of it, it seemed like they were studying our stances.

Then came a snap, my eyes snapped opened as I shouted, "Duck!" Sakura happily obeyed, and just at the right moment, I slashed out my sword horizontally without watching. A small resistance from the sword told me I had hit the target. I ignored the howl of pain as I countered another of its kind. I intercepted its weapon with my own, the force was enough to stun me. "Switch!"

After Sakura had finished the first monster, she came in with a wide arc and cut the beast clean in half. It burst into polygons and Sakura pulled her sword from the ground. "Neat." She muttered, it was surprisingly a one hitter without a critical hit.

I took a quick glance at the surrounding; Apes with light armor and baseball bats. 3 of them. Weak points at their exposed head and neck. Probably STR based attacks. Dodge and attack. Easily done.

I leaned backwards as the bat whistled above me, I used the momentum and delivered a strong kick right under its jaw, a sickening crunch and teeth flew out of its mouth along with some saliva. This was Material Arts's Crescent Moon, not only it avoid falling on the floor flat, it also allowed the player to use the force and sent a kick to draw distance or create an opening to retreat. It's one of my best and preferred skills.

While it was stunned, Sakura with a charged sword skill stabbed her sword in its chest; the blade was so wide it cut the ape in half. It disappeared in a shower of blue light. One down, two left to go.

I kneeled to wait for the cool down to wear off. The second ape was charging in our direction with its wooden bat raised up high. I was out of frozen stage and I chose to use my new toy for test. I flicked my wrist, and the knife came out loose of my hook and dropped into my waiting palms. Gripping the cold handle, I threw it with as much strength I could master. The blade shot out like a bullet, and it was no question that I lost sight of the blade as it left me fingers, but I could hear the sound of the glass cutting through air. As the blade was approaching its target, the ape didn't even move, that proves that even mobs didn't have the advantage to sense invisible weapons.

A smirk crept on my face as a small chopped could be heard, the ape stopped dead in its track, it stumbled a bit just enough for me to stand up and face the ape.

Particles of red dripped from its right arm, a small red mark appeared on its shoulder's joint, greatly affecting the ability for it to swing its club. A faint outline of a hilt could been seen on its dark grey fur.

Sakura stared at the ape with gaping mouth, "What one earth was that?"

I readied my light sword grimly as I noticed the ape's HP above its head had barely decreased, a moment later the knife dissipate in the thin air. Just like how the blacksmith told me, one use and discard.

I was too focused with the ape number two I forgot about the third one. I felt something hit my side hard and I was sent flying. My feet left the ground and I spin in the air. I crashed in the ground and rolled like a tire on a hill. I finally came to a stop as I felt my back hit a tree trunk. I felt my body contracted and my virtual lungs nearly got crushed. Instead of pain, I felt numbness spreading throughout my body. I nearly vomited from the headache I was suffering right now. I was pretty sure some of my spit was thrown out my mouth.

I could faintly hear Sakura shouting my name. Spots started appearing within my sight, I shook my head but the headache refused to wear off. I heard sound of glass shattering and heavy footsteps approaching me rapidly.

"…Den!...Hurt… eal!" another sound of shattering sound effect reached my ears, and slowly my sight started to clear. I glanced at my HUD and saw my heath climbing up from yellow to green.

I was moved to a sitting position against the tree. I lost track of time when my blurriness vanished.

"Den….Rayden! Hey wake up!" I shook my head to dismiss the weariness. My sense came back to me as I groaned, "argh… I feel like… hell…" I covered my eyes with my gloved hand. Sakura was giggling at the background.

"Well, I am just glad you are alright."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>As we kept on traveling through the forest, Sakura asked, "Rayden, what was that you use in the fight?"<p>

"mm? oh. Do you mean this?" I took out my glass throwing knives from their sheaths and handed them to Sakura, hilt first.

She narrowed her eyes as she studied one of my knives, "is this… a throwing knife? Awesome!" she spin the knife and exclaimed, "is this glass?"

"Yep, but it won't deal a lot of damage."

I stopped dead in track, but Sakura who was still staring at the knife as if the largest diamond in the world didn't. And that resulted to a bump in her head.

"Ouch! What th…"

In front ahead of us was a wall of dirt, the side of the mountain was so narrow that it was actually vertical. But this was no normal side of the mountain, there was a huge cave drilling in the heart of the mountain, and it was polished in cobblestones covered with vines. From the overly pressure radiating from the cave, it could only be a…

"It's the Labyrinth…" Sakura said awed.

We had entered a proportion of the forest that I had never explored before. It took had been weeks since we entered this floor, but the front liners still failed to found the entrance of the maze. That was not a surprise; we had walked pretty deep into the forest.

"Should we go and check it out?" I asked looking inside the cavern, with the darkness stretching deep in the cave, it seemed hollow.

"I'm fine with it, but are you sure?" Sakura shot me a concerned look.

I cracked my knuckles, "I'm up for it. I won't be a solo I'm not. Just keep check on your health and your healing crystals.

And the conversation ends. We made a hesitant step into the void. Night vision automatically activated, allowing me to see the inside view of the labyrinth. We walked further deep inside, the cool air was sending a chill down my back. Suddenly a blinding light covered my vision. Instinctively, my eyes shut closed and so did my Night Vision. I blinked, torches on the walls light up, and Sakura beside me let out a small yelp.

With light provided, I could finally study the maze without difficulty. The corridor was wide, the ceiling was so high up that it was out of my render distance. It was basically all made out of cobblestone and large pieces of stone, vines was the prove that this was kind of a ruin based structure. Overall, this was a typical labyrinth with the creepiness.

A hand touched mine, and I turned to the cowering Sakura, who was holding her hand tight with mine. I smiled at the action.

"Are you afraid?"

"What? No! Of course no! Are you stupid?" She let go of my hand and the warmth left. I gave a wry smile, "of course, stupid of me asking." She huffed and crossed her arm.

We explored, aimlessly wandering and staring at the map to invest unexplored areas. I took a pinpoint on every safe zone we came over. We'd met a couple mobs on the way. This maze was set to spawn ogres, all of they were like the ones out in the forest, except the ones here were more higher leveled. Unlike the last fight we had in the clearing, where I had my ass handed, we handled them more cautiously. I would parry their strikes and Sakura would get in for the killing blow. So far so good.

"I'm hungry!" She once against moaned.

"Then stop whining. The more you complain, the more you get hungrier. We will grab something to eat when we come across a safe zone. Until then, just endure the hunger."

"Mou! So mean." She pouted.

"I got that all the time."

We resumed our exploration, turning to new areas and discovering new tunnels. We barley met any mobs, which was weird since we were in the last area until the whole maze would be explored, and where the boss room will be located.

"That's strange, we are missing something." I muttered as Sakura placed her sword in the slime's skull. "I just, have a feeling in my guts."

"You are just probably imagining. Last time you had the feeling in your guts about a rare drop, but it didn't happen as you thought it will be."

"…, I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this. Let's just hope I am wrong."

We headed to the final tunnel, where I was certain the boss room would be. They corridor darkened, and the air grew colder. I instinctively grabbed the hilt of my sword.

"Hey, we already located the boss room, is it necessary to go any further? We can just go back to town and sell the map in a fair prize to a front liner."

"Come on, we are already this far, we can't definitely go back." She was grinning uncontrollably from excitement.

I sighed from stress, "Someday, that personality of yours will get you killed."

"Yep, probably. But not today, maybe another day, but not today."

I was about to retort, but then I flattered. Twenty feet away from up stood a enormous door, or gate more precisely.

"Is this-"

"-the boss room." We said in sync. We turned and looked at each other and she nodded, I gulped uncertainly.

She noticed my expression and shrugged, "stop being a coward, someone needs to do it." I sighed defeated. "Let's just get over this."

A sudden shake from the floor broke our conversation short. I froze and stopped in track. Then it shook again, it lasted until it could be called as an earthquake. I pulled out my sword and put it before me. Then the shaking stopped abruptly and the air was still. Too quiet.

A roar tore the air, the pitch was so ear-piercing nausea was starting to bother my mind. Then a balance shattering shake, and we were both knocked down our feet. A head rose up from the ground behind us, drilling through the stone floor like butter. Then a fat neck, body and limbs clawed their way out of the earth. It swayed its body and straighten, it roared.

We scrambled to our feet and turned to the creature, I covered my ears as the walls and stones started trembling violently.

"shit, is this the field boss?" I took a wild guess, waving my sword in a threating way to keep the field boss in the bay.

Field Boss, was like a weaker version of the Floor Boss. It had half the health bars of the boss, and weaker states and weapon. The Field Boss defends the path to the Floor Boss while the Floor Boss block the stairs that heads to the next floor. Like any Boss raids, they requires tons of people to defeat.

"Field Boss? I thought they only stay outside the Labyrinth." She was correct. Every Field Boss we had encountered was when we found the entrance of the maze. But perhaps Kayaba had changed the rules being the creator of the world and all. Sick bastard.

"To make things even better, it was blocking our way out." The boss was not tall, but it was so wide that it covered half the ground of the tunnel. If this was anything in real life, the tunnel would've collapse on us already. I studied the boss; it was a sick green color, with dirt and stones scraps on its body. But what slayed me was its smell; imagine a rat corpse stuffed into a garbage been full of waste for a whole month, then taken out and mixed with shit, taking a deep with a mud pool, and it would be halfway stink as the Boss.

"oh… god, I gonna die." I resisted to breath with my nose and took in air with my mouth. There was no need to breathe oxygen in Sword Art Online, since it was a game and all, but it was still instinct to breathe even if it was not needed.

The boss was equipped with a huge board sword, it gleamed with dim light as it thirsted for the feast of our blood. Then the Health Bar of the boss appeared, two health bars in total, and the name shimmered into existence, The Ogre King, Sontar.

Well, this floor was based on ogres, this made sense. It roared, and swung it's broadsword.

"This is not going to end well." I charged along with Sakura, trying to kite the boss so that we could take the escape route, if it didn't work, then we were screwed.

The plan didn't go as I thought it would be. The Boss didn't even moved an inch when we were in its range. I was too focused on its huge arm and didn't see a shadow flickering to my direction.

"Watch it!" Sakura's shout snapped me to my sense, just to see her raising her great sword and block the strike full force. My eyes widened as Sakura slide back from the over-whelming force behind the attack and caught me along with it. We both were sent flying back and scattered on the cold floor.

I took a peek on my HP bar; my health was a little emptied, but still almost full. Sakura however was not so lucky, her decreasing health stopped at the edge of green zone, a pixel away from dropping to yellow. Liz's new sword must'd lost a lot of its durability from just blocking the swipe.

I smacked my head for letting such a careless error occur. I took another full look at the figure that just attacked us. A tail, or better, a snake. It was hissing venomously as they glared at us with dark red eyes. This boss had two minds of their own. One that could focus on heavy and main attacks while the tail would snare at the incoming attacker and defend the boss. There's basically no way to defeat it with our current level.

A strangled battle cry caught my attention. I snapped my head to the boss to find Sakura slashing vigorously, the large red marks were the size of a scratch to the boss's belly.

"Oh, no." I dashed forward without thinking, avoiding the possible poisonous spit of the King and tackled Sakura just in time as the huge broadsword swiped in for her head, a second late and she would've be in the monument of live.

I helped her up and smacked her head, "Don't you ever do that again. You almost got yourself killed back then."

She humbled, probably the best apology I would get from her. I took a glance at the boss's Health Bar, and my hopes were crushed. Sakura's sword was able to one shot mid-levels ogres, she had hacked the Boss fiercely, and it had only gone down a couple silvers in its second bar.

"There's no way we could survive in this rate." I muttered. A game was meant to be beaten by players, there would never be a game that was impossible to clear, and the same rule apply for Aincrad, so we were missing a key that would take us to beat the boss.

I studied its patterns as Sakura went in with his DOT attacks; it was still dealing little damage, narrowly dodging heavy strikes and dangerously close from bitten by the snake. At one point of the battle the boss stumbled, almost leaning on the pillar as it howled in pain, stretching its body out of contact with the wall. But more surprisingly, the HP was decreasing as if it was poisoned. I peered at the pillar, a torch blazing with fire was placed on each side of the pillar, and the answer came into my mind.

"It couldn't possibly be..."

The boss was weak against fire. Puzzles started fitting in their places. The King was green in color, the similar color of the element Grass or Wood in other games, which was always set to be weakest against fire. The torches in this hall way was ridiculously much, four torches on a pillar and sixteen pillars in total, sixty-four torches in the hall way.

Out of instincts I looked up, and wrapped in chains and hanged at the ceiling was a large iron pot the same size of the boss, and I was hoping the liquid inside was what I thought it was.

I looked at where the battle was getting at, and I panicked as I saw Sakura's health at the edge of yellow.

"Sakura! That's enough, retreat, I got this covered." I bellowed as I charged in to interfere the bloodshed.

"Switch!" she knocked away the boss's sword and kicked back to get out of the snake's reach. I jumped in and launched a four-combo sword skill, cutting through its leather armor like a second skin. It roared in rage. It focused its eyes on me as it changed its target from Sakura to me.

Then I lured the boss, retreating and deflecting strike the best I could. Slowly but surely, we stumbled to the clearing directly below the steaming pot. To pour the liquid from the pot would require the king to stand still.

"Sakura, you done healing?"

"Almost back full."

"That's good enough!" I leaned backwards as the snake pasted above where my head was previously at. "On three, attack its right leg with all you have! Then retreat immediately! No questions." I didn't wait for her reply as I started the countdown.

"Three!" I deflected its broadsword. It barely brought impact to my blade as it was sent the other way.

"Wha—" I dashed for its left leg, throwing metal knives in process as I triggered my most damage-delivering skill, Sonic Leap. The acceleration was always enjoyable after experiencing thousands of times. The blade cut through the virtual flesh and buried itself deep into its ankle. It came out clean through the other side. I stole a glance and saw Sakura cut off the king's entire leg with her over-size sword.

The king Sontar screamed as it crashed to its knees. I took out the larger knives and eyed Sakura until she was out safe. Wasting no time, I threw the daggers with dead precision, with the system assist, the knives nailed the chains that hang the pot and it fell. I ran without watching the aftermaths, but the loud crashing and splashing sound confirmed my doubts. Charging at the nearest pillar, I planted a booted foot on a slightly pointy cobblestone piece and jumped, snatching the handle of the blazing torch and tore it out of its grasp.

The intensity was absurd, with me running like a marathon runner, this was making time slow down dramatically. The boss was struggling to stand up with its caved out legs, the regenerate rate of the boss was higher than any mobs I'd seen. When I was within throwing range, I threw the torch at the boss, it clattered on the stone floor and the flame licked the pool of gasoline. The explosion sent both of us off our feet. My back crashed to something hard and dizziness washed over me, this was the second time I got blown off my feet.

I opened my eyes with effort at took a glimpse at the boss's remain; in the sea of fire, I could see pixels of blue particles dissolving in the air. I let out a sigh of relief to see the Field Boss dead. Turing around, I looked for my party member; Sakura was on the ground, probably knocked out as she was not as high level as I was, but her health was at red. I scanned the area to check for possible spawning mobs, and none did.

I waited for the headache to ease and stood up shakily, "Ouch. Dud, that hurts like hell." I muttered as I checked the reward window. A couple awesome items and equipment, however the odds were against my favor.

Heavy footsteps echoed around the corridor, judging from the rapidness and heaviness of the sound, an amount of an army was approaching in heavy armor. Ignoring the pain tearing through my head, I readied my already fatigue and shook Sakura's shoulder roughly.

"Wake up! We've got company ahead." Her eyes fluttered and pink eyes came into view. "huh? What?" she got to her feet slowly, but got alert as she heard the approaching threat.

"Are you hearing this?" she questioned as she picked up her huge sword.

"Yep, let's just hope they are people we could negotiate with. We are in the worst state to fight a battle."

"I agree."

The footsteps became clearer and voices could be heard. But then the pace increased until they were running. At the end of the corridor, a group of players in red and white appears. I visibly paled from the sight.

Knights of Blood Oath, the top one in my most feared guild list. To make things worse, I could make out a familiar girl's face. The heavily geared players stopped when they were within a certain distance, I was slightly grateful for that action, a little privacy was always good.

The girl studied the remaining dying fire, and the huge congratulation word floating in the thin air. And finally her eyes laid on me. I gluped.

"what just happened here." The girl's voice called out, forceful and powerful, the voice of a commander's.

"Knights of Blood Oath? Thank goodness." Sakura sighed and I looked at her with disbelieve; this was probably the worst scenario that could happen. "We found the Labyrinth, found the Boss room, and defeated the Field Boss." She puffed out her chest in prove of pride. I resisted face-palming.

"Field Boss? Inside the Labyrinth?" The Second-in-command asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah, it's strange. But we both defeated the Field Boss with no big trouble. Rayden here-" as if my fear had finally jacked me. I covered Sakura's mouth and caught her waist and threw her on my shoulder, ignoring the Warning blinking in my vision. My actions caught Sakura and the commander surprise.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

I jumped back and gain some distance. Out of all choice, I had chosen the option to escape. I let a chuckle out my lips, so much a swordsman I was, running away from a girl.

The group of clearing guild was densely crowd in the center of the whole corridor, just like the boss did, except they were not as tall it.

An idea flashed through my idea, I calculated the possibility and the path of the plan. It was out of anybody's mind, but would possible work.

I navigated my menu in high speed, cautious not to press any button that could delay my plan to escape. Surprisingly, Sakura must had noticed my reaction with the group and remained abnormally quiet on my shoulder. I switched to the weaponry section and selected Larger Iron Daggers, the same weapon I chose to use as a throwing knife and cut the chains of the pot. Four of them appeared on my waiting hands. I took two in each hand.

The guild members gasped at my actions and drew their weapon, shield, spears and swords covered my vision. I would rather fight two bosses as once than fight the top clearing guild.

"Rayden, what are you doing?" the girl had her hand on the handle of her rapier as she questioned, which I gladly ignored.

I drew my arms back in a cross position, but instead of throwing them at the group, I them at the wall. The knives were thrown so fast it disappeared within my sight and only reappeared impaled in the cobble stone wall. The whole blade was hidden deep in the cracks of the wall and implied a firm grip. That's when I moved.

The group saw me had one guild member charging at me, thinking I was about to attack them. I jump sideways to avoid the slash from its sword and lunged, he raised his shield. Stepping on the round steel, I used it as a spring board and launched me high up to the remains of the hanging chains. I grabbed one of the ends and swung myself to the first dagger. Sakura gripped on my shirt tightly, praying for her safety. I skillfully landed on the large hilt of the dagger and jumped, reaching my other foot to the another handle of the dagger and kicked off. I heard a faint but sharp snap behind me and winced.

The knives I threw were in a descending position, letting me to get closer to the ground every time I jumped from blade to blade. I got to admit, my balancing skills were off the roof today.

I landed softly on the ground and took off, pushing my leg muscles to limits and not bothering to watch back at the guild. Within seconds, they were out of our eyesight.

I looked at the map, taking turns and jumping over monsters avoiding unnecessary fights. After a few minutes, we finally were out of the cursed cave. I came to a stop and put down Sakura, laying on the floor and glared at the entrance of the maze, seeing if any members of Knights of Blood Oath would be stupid enough to chase us.

I turned as I saw Sakura tapping her foot impatiently, crossing her arms and frowning as if I owe her an explanation.

"I thought they are the good guys."

Panting, I replied, "Girl, they are someone you never want to mess around with."

* * *

><p>FINALLY! I sincerely apologize for the one month late update of the Story. But to tell you the truth, I just had my exams and failed miserably. I took a little time to get over it, so there's basically no time with me studying and crying to type the chapter. However, I hope you guys like this chapter, and if you don't please leave a comment to tell me why, so I could make improvements to the story. And so, Bye!<p> 


End file.
